Engwidh Vallen Chains of Gold
by HanaHeart
Summary: AU & SLASH & MregALLove is like a golden chain that links our hearts together and if you ever break that chain, you'll break my heart forever. chpt 8 is up!
1. Prologue and Chapter One: First Meetings

Title: Engwidh Vallen Chains of Gold

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Author: HanaHeart

Beta: Helena

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Pairings: A/L and others

Summery: Love is like a golden chain that links our hearts together and if you ever break that chain, you'll break my heart forever...

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Warnings: WIP, Completely AU, Slash, Drama, Angst, Mpreg, OOCness, Torture, Rape, Violence, Slavery, mention of Child-Abuse, Character Deaths.

Disclaimer: All of LOTR characters belong to the one and only Tolkein, except for any OCs.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Feedback: Always welcomed

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Facts:

There are only four Kingdoms left in Middle-Earth: Moria (Dwarves), Rivendell (Noldor elves), Mirkwood (Sindarin and Silvan elves), and Gondor (Men), plus occasional Orcs, spiders, Uruk-Hai and possible hobbits.

Lothlórien's Elves had long ago sailed to the west, and who had remained took residence in Mirkwood.

Aragorn is half-elf on his mother's side; however, he is mortal…he's known among the elves as Estel. He is 20 years-old.

Gilrean is Elros' descendant, not Arathorn.

Elrond forced Isildur to throw the One Ring into the fires of mountain Doom…and since then, men hate elves and consider them bewitched creatures.

Legolas is 2592 years-old which is equivalent to 18 years-old in human years.

Male Elves can get pregnant! They just can without further explanations!

Aragorn, Éomer and Boromir are in the same age.

Gondor is the only known man-Kingdom in Middle-Earth…Rohan used to be a Kingdom before Gondor subjected it under its crown.

A small change in Geography, Fangorn is positioned south of the Shire not near Isengard…for later purposes! (Grins)

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Chapter One: First Meetings

--- --- --- --- --- ---

It was nearly midnight when a group of seven hooded figures rode through the dark forest as fast as their horses could carry them.

Suddenly the leader of the group raised one hand, halting everyone.

"Stop." He ordered. "We will stay here for the night. Prepare the camp and make sure that it is well-hidden."

Everyone dismounted and went to carry the leader's orders...everyone expect the youngest of them all, who walked to the leader.

"Is Imladris still far, Rymir?" he asked.

Rymir looked at the young one and smiled warmly.

"Not very far, Lasgalan." He replied. "We will arrive there around noon if we leave early in the morning."

"Oh," Lasgalan said. His hand unconsciously reached out for his hood and lowered it down.

"Lasgalan put your hood back up." Rymir ordered. "Do not lower your hood until we reach Lord Elrond's House. Now go and have some rest, little one."

Sighing, Lasgalan returned his hood. If he had known that traveling would be like this, he wouldn't have stepped one foot out his homeland. It had been like this during the entire journey to Rivendell; don't lower your hood, hoods must be up all the time, no matter how hot it gets sometimes...never speak to any stranger, even if they were dying in front of your eyes...always stay near the others; don't you dare go out of their sights...

/Orders...orders...orders/ Lasgalan thought grumpily, as he returned to the camp. /It is the same as being at home around Ada...don't do this, don't do that...It's all for your safety, little one/ he sighed deeply. /I hope things will get better when we reach Imladris and get some freedom...I hope./

Rymir watched the younger elf with amusement. It was understandable that Lasgalan wanted to be free in his first trip beyond their home's borders, to go everywhere and watch everything, but this was also dangerous to them, especially nowadays...especially to him. After all, Lasgalan was only 2592 years-old.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Estel lay on the grass, enjoying the warmth of the summer sun. He closed his eyes, sighing in content as the birds around him sang happily to the trees and the wind. Estel smiled to himself. His soul was relaxed, happy and at peace; something that doesn't happen, when in his homeland.

Soon, the songs of the Rivendell elves were starting to lull him to sleep. He was half-way to dreamland when someone blocked the sun from him.

Opening his eyes, he saw Elladan and Elrohir looking down at him.

"Enjoying your time, Estel?" Elladan asked teasingly.

"Yes," Estel said, frowning mockingly. "Until you two came and ruined my peaceful moment."

"Well," Elrohir said. "That way we become even. It isn't fair that you enjoy your time, while ours is ruined."

"And who would dare to ruin Rivendell's most mischievous Lords' time?" Estel asked, chuckling as he rose to a sitting position.

"I can think of four." Elladan said, putting his hand under his chin thoughtfully. "Ada, Glorfindel, Erestor and an arrogant man called Estel."

"Thank you for thinking so highly of me, Elladan." Estel snorted. "But since this is the first time I have seen you two this morning, I think I can exclude myself this time...so who was it? Lord Elrond, Lord Glorfindel or Lord Erestor?"

"The three of them!" Elrohir huffed in annoyance. "Ada informed us that we are expecting some guests today and we have to welcome them and Erestor confirmed it. When we tried to seek Lord Glorfindel's help, he declined and supported Ada against us."

Estel laughed amusedly. "So finally, Lord Glorfindel had stopped supporting you against your father. It's about time." His laughs, however, ceased when he felt the twins' glares at him. "I'm sorry." He said, smirking.

"No, you are not." Elladan pouted. "I can see it in your eyes. However, you are lucky that we are busy today...but remember we always take our revenge."

"Yes, I know." Estel grinned. "But I'm ready to redeem my fault by spending some time with the two of you by the river today, what do you think?"

"Well, if that was your way of apologising for making fun of us," Elrohir said thoughtfully. "I reckon that we may forgive you."

"But not today," Elladan interrupted. "Ada said that we must keep our guests' company at least for their first day here. Tomorrow would be good."

"They must be very important guests." Estel mused. "Who are they?"

"We don't know." Elrohir shrugged. "Ada didn't say that much about them and we, since we don't really care, didn't ask."

"I see." Estel said, smirking evilly again. "Then I'm free from you for the whole day! How lucky I am!"

"You filthy human!" Elrohir exclaimed. "Just wait and you'll see what will come upon you!"

The three friends laughed merrily with each other. Suddenly a loud horn was heard announcing the arrival of Rivendell's new guests...and so the twins left Estel and went to welcome them.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

'Welcome to Rivendell, dear guests.' Lord Elrond greeted the group of hooded strangers that stood in front of him and his welcoming party.

Rymir dismounted his horse and stepped forward, and along with his companies, knelt in front of Rivendell Lords.

'Well met, my Lords.' He greeted respectfully. 'It's an honor to be in Fair Rivendell.'

'Raise, Captain Rymir.' Lord Elrond said, recognizing Rymir's voice. 'The honor is ours, to have such a brave and loyal Captain in Rivendell as our guest.'

Rymir rose to his feet and took off his hood, revealing the pale skin of his face, his sky-blue eyes, long blonde hair and proud pointed ears. Again, his actions were followed by the others.

Elladan and Elrohir shared a surprised glace. It was obvious that their visitors were elves, certainly from Mirkwood, since most of the Lothlَrien elves had sailed to the west, and who remained had took residence in the Mirkwood.

But why Mirkwood elves are visiting them? And why all this secrecy about their visit? The two young Lords wondered.

'My Lord,' Rymir began. 'I came, carrying an important message from my King accompanied by a special person to all of us.' He turned, gesturing to one of his followers. 'Allow me, my Lords, to present to you Lasgalan.'

The young elf stepped forwards and bowed slightly to the Lords.

'My Lords,' he greeted in low voice.

'Lasgalan, my dear child.' Lord Elrond exclaimed fondly. 'It had been so long since the last time I saw you. I can see that you have grown much since then.'

Lasgalan smiled shyly at the Elven Lord, feeling his pale cheeks turning to a rosy shade of red.

Lord Elrond laughed softly, glad that the shy innocent soul, he'd once known, was still untainted with the hardship of life.

'I believe you still remember Lord Glorfindel, my child.' He said, gesturing to the blonde elf next to him. 'He accompanied me in one of my visits to your homeland.'

'I do remember, my Lord.' Lasgalan said softly, nodding. He glanced at the blonde Lord and greeted him with a slight bow.

Lord Glorfindel smiled with fondness at the young elf and nodded in return. 'It's a pleasure to see you finally in Rivendell, dear one.' He said. 'I hope that you enjoy your stay among us.'

'The pleasure is mine, my Lord.' Lasgalan whispered softly.

'This is Erestor, our chief counselor.' Elrond presented Erestor. Lasgalan acknowledged him with a nod. 'And these are my sons, Elladan and Elrohir.' Lord Elrond pointed to the twins.

'It's a pleasure to meet you, my Lords.' Lasgalan whispered, bowing slightly.

'The pleasure is ours, Lasgalan.' Elladan greeted, smiling at the young elf.

'I hope that we will become good friends, Lasgalan.' Elrohir said.

'As do I, my Lord.' The blonde elf whispered.

'There is no need for formalities if we are going to be friends.' Elladan said. 'You may call us by our given names. I'm Elladan and he is Elrohir.' He said, pointing to his twin.

'Yes, my Lord.' Lasgalan said nervously.

The elder elves laughed softly, which made Lasgalan's face turn completely red.

'Elladan, why don't you show our guests to their rooms?' Elrond suggested. 'I'm sure that all of them need some rest and after that you can give Lasgalan a tour around the house.'

'As you wish, Ada. Please follow me.' Elladan said, addressing the blonde elves.

Bowing to Rivendell's Lords, the Mirkwood elves followed the twins inside.

'He has become a remarkable young elf.' Glorfindel said, eyeing Lasgalan's retreating figure. 'Though his soul is still pure, innocent and naïve.'

'I wonder how long it will last that way.' Elrond whispered wistfully.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

It was nearly sunset when Lasgalan woke up; Orange and red rays filled his room with beautiful shades. Getting up from the bed, he went to the bathroom to refresh himself. After talking a warm bath and changing into some comfortable clothes, Lasgalan went out to check on his companions. He found that none of them were in their rooms. Apparently, they woke earlier and let him to continue his sleep.

Not knowing where to go, Lasgalan wandered aimlessly in the large house; entering all the rooms and checking every corner.

Upon hearing soft rippling, Lasgalan assumed that there was a fountain somewhere near, so he followed the sound, which led him to a small hall with a beautiful fountain in the middle.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Estel was reading a book in his second favorite place in Elrond's house after the gardens, the hall of The Last Alliance. It was called that way, because there hanged some paintings of the last battle. In addition, there was a shrine in front of a fountain where the broken sword was lying on.

Suddenly, Estel sensed the presence of another. He looked up and saw a young elf, oblivious to his presence, regarding a painting of Isildur and Sauron.

Estel stared curiously at the elf. The elf was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his life. With shoulder-length shiny golden hair, tall, slender, well-shaped body, pale ivory skin and soft innocent features…

Suddenly, the elf turned his face towards him and Estel was lost in two large pools of Jade-green eyes.

'You are no Elf.' The beautiful elf stated.

'Men of the South are welcome here.' Estel replied with a soft smile.

'Who are you?' the elf asked, studying the young man with great curiosity.

'I'm Estel, a friend of Lords Elladan and Elrohir.' Estel said, placing his book on a nearby table and walking to the elf. 'I'm also a descendant to Lord Elrond.'

'A descendant?' the elf asked. 'How?'

'It's a rather long story.' Estel said, chuckling. 'I'm not sure you want to hear it.'

The elf smiled sweetly and Estel felt his heart burst from its place with joy.

'I'd love to hear it.' The elf said. 'I love to hear all the stories of the elders.'

'Well, then I'll tell you one day...' Estel's voice trailed off. 'May I have the honor of knowing your sweet name?'

The elf blushed shyly. 'I'm sorry. I am called Lasgalan.'

'Lasgalan.' Estel repeated, staring at the beautiful elf with adoration. 'What a beautiful name for a beautiful elf.'

Lasgalan dropped his gaze, blushing to the tip of his ears and murmuring a soft 'thank you'.

Estel smiled, reaching out his hand and lifted the elf's face up. 'Would you like a tour of the house?' he asked softly.

'I would love to, my Lord.' Lasgalan whispered softly. With that, the two left the hall.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Elrond placed Thranduil's letter on his desk, sighing deeply. Glorfindel and Erestor looked at him worriedly.

Earlier in the day, Rymir had given Elrond a letter from King Thranduil regarding Mirkwood's latest news with Gondor. It also included a personal request from Thranduil. The three Lords were in Elrond's study discussing it.

'What's wrong, my Lord?' Erestor asked. 'What did the King's letter say?'

Elrond looked at his two trusted friends sadly and shook his head.

'This situation is getting worse.' He said quietly. 'The attacks on Mirkwood's borders have become a daily event. Many of the Sindarin and Silvan elves were being murdered, which made Thranduil order the evacuation of all villages near the borders and raise the alarm on the edge of the woods.'

'Gondor!' Glorfindel spat.

'I'm afraid so.' Elrond said, nodding. 'Arathorn has lost his mind. And Thranduil will not be patient for much longer.'

'I can't understand that human.' Glorfindel said angrily. 'Wasn't enough that he has subjected Rohan to his rule! Why attack Mirkwood?'

'There are no limits to the man's ambition.' Erestor said. 'Mirkwood is a wealthy and powerful Kingdom that guards the entrance to the eastern region. Besides like his predecessors, King Arathorn is well known for his hatred to our kin. He thinks that the mere presence of an Elven Kingdom such as Mirkwood is a threatening. And we all know why men feel that way...' Erestor trailed off, glancing at Elrond.

'Indeed, Erestor.' Elrond said. 'After I forced Isildur to cast Sauron's ring into mountain Doom during the Last Alliance, men began to distrust us. They think that we forced them to destroy something that belonged to them.'

Glorfindel snorted in disgust. 'What had they expected you to do? Allow them to possess something as dark as the One Ring!' he sneered. 'Wasn't it enough that many elves lost their lives in that battle, just to ensure Middle-Earth's safety and freedom? Destroying the One Ring was the only thing that made all the lives we lost worthwhile.'

'You are forgetting that men's hearts are easily corrupted by power and fame.' Elrond said. 'I was fortunate that I managed to force Isildur to cast the ring into the fires,' he sighed deeply. 'I might have failed. As for Arathorn, he thinks that Thranduil will take Gondor the same way I had taken the One Ring from Isildur in the past. However, this isn't our concern now. Thranduil had requested that we let his son stay in Rivendell for the time being. He's afraid that his son's life may be in danger in Mirkwood...he wants us to let him stay in Rivendell until he sends after him.'

'So that's why little Greenleaf was finally allowed leave his father's side!' Glorfindel chuckled softly. 'I was surprised when I first saw Legolas among the messengers. I didn't think that Thranduil would ever allow Legolas out of his sight!'

'Lasgalan, Glorfindel.' Elrond corrected. 'As long as he is among us, he will be called Lasgalan.'

'Why, Elrond?' Glorfindel asked. 'It is safe here. And if he is going to stay then it will comfortable for him to be introduced as Legolas Thranduiliôn.'

'No,' Elrond said, shaking his head. 'There is a possibility that the news of Thranduil's only son's arrival may reach Arathorn's ears. And then the child's life will be in danger. It's a miracle that nothing happened to him on his way here, thanks to Rymir's wit and courage. I will not take any chances of putting Lasgalan's life in possible danger. No one will know that Lasgalan is actually Prince Legolas of Mirkwood except for those who already do. Am I clear?'

'Perfectly,' Glorfindel said. 'I take it that you will not say anything to the twins either?'

'No, I will not.' Elrond said. 'However, I must inform them to keep a close eye on him and never take him outside Rivendell's borders or even near them for that matter.'

'Or put him in dangerous situations!' Glorfindel smirked slyly.

'Yes, Glorfindel.' Elrond said dryly. 'In a matter of fact, I want you and Erestor to ensure Lasgalan's safety when he is around the twins.'

Glorfindel gave Elrond a skeptical look but didn't say anything.

'My Lord,' Erestor said. 'What are we going to do about Estel? Surely, we can't hide Lasgalan from him. Moreover, the fact that we are hosting some elves from Mirkwood may make the young man uncomfortable.'

'I have no fears concerning Estel.' Elrond said. 'We have known him for a long time now. We can trust that he won't say a word to Arathorn. Besides, he has never interfered with Rivendell's inner matters. As for Lasgalan, I can not see why Estel cannot befriend him, as long as his identity is kept a secret. I will personally speak to him about this matter.'

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Meanwhile in Lord Elrond's gardens, night had fallen and stars twinkled happily, as they observed a young man walking side by side with a beautiful elf.

Estel and Legolas were walking through the rosebushes, talking and getting to know each other.

'The stars are beautiful.' Legolas whispered softly, glancing at the sky. 'Back at home, the trees of the wood are too thick, that they covered the sky. The sunrays are barely able to get through them. No one was able to see the faint light of the stars from the woods.'

'I see.' Estel whispered back, staring at that beautiful elf beside him. 'However, I don't see the need the need for me to watch the beauty of the stars when I have the moon with me.'

Legolas looked at Estel in surprise then looked away, blushing. 'You are exaggerating, Estel.'

'I'm not.' Estel said, stopping and halting Legolas with him. 'You are as beautiful as a full moon.' He said while looking deeply into Legolas' green eyes.

Both stared at each other silently; Green eyes against steel-gray ones until Legolas looked away blushing, breaking their eyes' contact.

'Thank you for the compliment,' he whispered. 'Though I still think that you are exaggerating.'

Estel laughed. 'I'm sure that one day I will be able to make you see how beautiful you really are, Lasgalan.' He said softly.

Legolas chuckled and looked at Estel with sparkling eyes. 'Are all humans as skilled in words as you are? Or you are an exception?'

'I don't know.' Estel said. 'What do you think?'

'I can hardly tell.' Legolas lowered his gaze shyly. 'You are the first human I have ever met in my life.'

'The first one?' Estel asked, raising a surprised eyebrow. 'How? Even though you don't look so, you are surely over one 1000 years old!'

'Actually, I'm 2592 years-old.' Legolas blushed.

'See! You are very old enough to have met one of my ancestors.'

'Well, I haven't met any humans, simply because I have never left Mirkwood,' Legolas whispered in embarrassment. 'My father hadn't allowed me to go outside our borders until now.'

'And I can't blame him.' Estel said, with a smile. 'No one in their right mind would have such a jewel and let it out of their sight.'

If it was possible, Legolas' face turned redder than it already was.

'I think we should go inside,' he whispered. 'My companions may miss me.'

'As you wish.' Estel said, offering his hand. Shyly, Legolas took it and hand in hand, walked back inside with the young man.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Legolas laid down on his bed, thinking of his first day in Rivendell. He sighed with happiness as he remembered his walk with Estel in the gardens.

After they went back, they separated, only to meet again at dinner. However, during dinner Legolas didn't get to talk to Estel for he was surrounded by the twins and the old Lords, while the man kept a distance between himself and others. He merely nodded his greetings when Lord Elrond introduced them to each other, then Estel went to his seat at the far end of the table, satisfied to observe what was happening and send small smiles to him from time to time.

/Maybe he was nervous because of Rymir and the others./ Legolas thought. After all, elves and men weren't at best terms. Besides, Rymir was staring warily at Estel most of the time.

/If only he knows how gentle and noble Estel is/ he thought, smiling to himself.

Contrary to what he had heard about the race of men, he found that Estel treated him nothing but kindness and gentleness.

In his heart, Legolas was sure that Estel was a trustworthy person.

It saddened Legolas, though, that he had to hide his identity from Estel and claim to be someone else. He wanted to trust Estel; something from inside told him that he could do so.

He wanted so badly to tell the young man the truth but he knew better than that. He was the heir to Mirkwood's throne and his life would surely be in great danger if the news of his presence outside Mirkwood spread and reached the ears of Gondor's King.

If the King of men could get his hands on the young prince, he may try to use the elf as leverage against the Elven King. He may also decide to just kill him or just keep him prisoner to antagonize the elves.

Legolas suspected that his father had sent him here to be away from any danger...to avoid putting him in situations where his father would be forced to choose between his life and Mirkwood.

/Well/ Legolas sighed deeply. /I can't go against Ada's orders, can I? Besides, if this will help Ada focus more on our land's safety, so be it. I will just have to wait here until he sends for me.../

Soft knocks on the doors snapped Legolas from his thoughts. He rose from his bed and walked to the door.

'Yes?' he said, opening the door slightly and peeking out.

'May I have a word with you, my child?' Lord Elrond asked, from the hallway.

'Certainly, my Lord.' Legolas opened the door, and moved away allowing the Lord of Rivendell to enter.

Elrond smiled and walked into the room. He sat on a couch near the window and patted on the space next to him, gesturing for Legolas to sit.

Legolas sat on the offered place and waited for Lord Elrond to speak.

'Legolas,' Elrond began.

Legolas smiled sweetly; glad to hear Lord Elrond addressing him with his real name for the first time since his arrival.

Noticing Legolas' smile and its reason, Elrond sighed deeply.

/This is going to be harder than I had thought./ he thought.

'Legolas,' he began again. 'There is an important issue I want to talk with you about...It's about the reason of your arrival to Rivendell.'

/So my suspicions were true/ Legolas thought.

'I know why I am here, my Lord.' He said quietly, looking directly into Elrond's brown eyes. 'Or at least, I have my suspicions.'

'You do?' Elrond raised a questioning eyebrow. 'What do you know, dear boy?'

'I know that Mirkwood is being attacked daily by men from Gondor.' Legolas whispered, lowering his gaze. 'I know that Ada is worried about me and had me sent here to be away from any danger.' He sighed and looked up at Elrond. 'Ada doesn't seem to accept that I have grown up and can take care of myself. He doesn't allow me to attend his court, saying that I'm still young to bother myself with politics. I'm his only heir and yet he still thinks that I'm not old enough to help him ruling Mirkwood.'

'Perhaps your father doesn't want you to burden your soul with responsibilities so early,' Elrond said, noting the strange look in Legolas' eyes. 'Don't misunderstand me, Legolas. Although you have grown up, you are still considered young in Elven years...and I know how much your father loves you and wishes to see your smile always upon your face. You are still very young to want to disturb your young soul with the burden of ruling. However, I didn't come to discuss your father's feelings or intentions. I just wanted to call your attention to several things. First, you will stay here until your father sends for you. During your stay, you will remain as Lasgalan. I want you to never mention your true name to anyone, not even to the twins. We will all treat you with the respect you deserve but you have to keep your true identity hidden from everybody. Do you understand me, child?'

'Yes, Lord Elrond.' Legolas whispered softly, staring at his feet.

'Don't worry, my child.' Elrond said softly, lifting Legolas' face to meet his gaze. 'You'll see that your stay in Rivendell will be enjoyable. Just don't take any unnecessary risks.'

Legolas smiled at the elder Lord. 'I shall, my Lord.'

Smiling back, Elrond wished Legolas a pleasant night and left the room. Yawning, Legolas went to his bed and soon he was delivered into a peaceful sleep.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

To be continued...


	2. Chapter Two: Confusions and Realizations

Engwidh Vallen

[Chains of Gold]

~~*~~*~~*~~

Keys:

_Dreams and Flashbacks_

"Common Language"

'Elvish Language'

[Translations]

//Thoughts//

~~*~~*~~*~~

Replies:

   -**louise_oblique: **^_^ Thanks.

   -**LegolasLover/LOTRchick:** Thank you. I think Estel is sweet too here. You know, this isn't the first time that Legolas was called Lasgalan.

   -**Mary-Anne:** There you are, hope you like it.

   -**Ray:** Who could? There two are just so delicious together. Here you are!

   -**Good-girl001:** More stories?!! O.o well, here another chpt, but more fics…I have to finish the ones I still have first!

   -**Silvertoekee**: Me too…he is so cute!

   -**Haldir's Heart and Soul:** I thought I have explained why! Not Legolas, not in a direct way…anyway, hope you'll find more explanations in this chpt.

   -**Jadesaber: **Here you are more!

   -**Rory-Dasiny**: Here you are!

   -**Nightbird*Songbird:** Well, Legolas is really a Prince but he wasn't used to be the center of lot of attention because of his father…err, you'll understand more when you read this chpt. Bad blushing?! What do you mean by that?

   -**Nightshade3:** There's another chpt…hope you like it.

   -**Lord (ess) Stewfu:** O.o Well, I'm trying to update both of them as soon as I could!

   -**Legolas19:** Thank you!

~~*~~*~~*~~

A/N: For disclaimer and special notes, see the prologue…

-Special note for Red Autumn: I'm very glad that you are back, Red.  By the way, do you remember the fic I've told you about, where Arathorn is evil? Well, here it is…now; I'll torture Aragorn for real! Just wait until he returns to Gondor and the gates of hell will open wide *laughs evilly*

-Today is a special day for me, 'coz today I have become 21 years old…well, physically but in my heart I'm still 18 :P

I don't know if it snows in Rivendell or not! I think it doesn't but since I like my chpt the way I wrote it, then there is snow in Rivendell in this fic! Enjoy the chpt…

-Takes place six months after chpt 1…

~~*~~*~~*~~

Chapter Two: Confusions and Realizations

~~*~~*~~*~~

Glorfindel stood on the balcony that overlooked the gardens, watching as Estel and Legolas sat under a large tree while the twins practiced with their bows.

It had been six months since the Mirkwood elves' arrival. During that time, Legolas had become the center of the House of Elrond; like a sparkle of light in the middle of a dark night. Indeed, everything seemed to brighten whenever the young Prince of Mirkwood laughed or smiled. For that, many had sought his company, but given the Prince's shy nature, Legolas had content himself with the company of Estel, the twins and occasionally the elder Lords…especially now that his travel companions had returned to Mirkwood, after having only been there for one week, leaving him behind.

Glorfindel watched the golden-haired elf and smiled to himself.

It was very hard to think that this shy gentle elf was King Thranduil's only son. The mere mention of the King's name would send shivers down the bodies of those who knew him. He was famous for his strong, strict, cold, and somehow unkind personality, while his son was one of the most loving, caring, and warmest, gentlest, kindest beings.

However, that would be understandable if the people of Middle-Earth knew how much Thranduil worshiped his son and loved to pamper him…but since there wasn't even a slight chance that the people would even think that it was possible, no one would ever guess whose son Legolas is.

'Glorfindel, what are you doing?' Erestor's voice snapped Glorfindel from his thoughts.

'Watching over Legolas…I mean Lasgalan.' Glorfindel said, turning around.

'When Lord Elrond said that he wanted you to ensure his safety around the twins, he didn't mean to be the child's shadow everywhere he goes, which is what you have been doing for the last six months.' Erestor said, leaning on the edge of the balcony next to Glorfindel.

'Actually, he said he wanted you and me to look after him.' Glorfindel said in mock anger. 'But, you have excused yourself with your duties, which left me to look after him.' He looked back at the blonde elf and his companions. 'Besides, I think that Elrond meant what he said. We must ensure that the twins don't put Thranduil's son in any danger. I would hate to know that Thranduil was after my neck because his precious son got a scratch while he was here. He might even send an army and burn Rivendell to the ground if anything happened to Lasgalan during his stay.'

'Surely you are exaggerating, Glorfindel.' Erestor chuckled. 'It will not reach that level.'

'No, Erestor. It may.' Glorfindel said seriously. 'Thranduil's love for Legolas is derived from his love to his late wife. He loved her very much and when she gave him Lasgalan, he was overjoyed. After her death at the hands of some humans, Thranduil became overprotective of his son…his only true link to her. I have been in Mirkwood before and seen how Thranduil kept Lasgalan next to him as if the young elf would vanish if he ever left him out of his sight.'

'I didn't know that Queen Iralen [Jade] was murdered by humans!' Erestor gasped in surprise.

'Only few knew that,' Glorfindel whispered. 'Thranduil had it kept secret from everyone. He had announced that she was attacked by some Orcs, but Elrond and I knew the truth because we were in Mirkwood when it happened. It was the first time I saw Thranduil crying. It was horrible; Iralen's body was ravaged beyond any one's imagination as if she was attacked by wild animals.'

'What about Legolas?' Erestor asked, glancing at the elf in the gardens. 'How did he take his mother's death?'  

'Legolas was only five months old at that time.' Glorfindel said. 'Thranduil has never told him the truth concerning his mother's death. He said that it would be better for Legolas not to know.'

'Yes, the elfling would be full of anger and hatred towards any human, if he had known the truth.' Erestor said softly. 'It was wise for Thranduil to keep it hidden from him.'

'Yes,' Glorfindel whispered. 'It would have been very sad to crush his soul with the truth of his mother's savaged death.'

'But why was Queen Iralen attacked?' Erestor asked. 'Was it an accident or intended?'

Glorfindel looked at Erestor with a meaningful look. 'Nothing was an accident, Erestor.' He said. 'After the destruction of The One Ring, Isildur declared unspoken war upon our race. He had banished all the elves from his Kingdom, killed those who remained, and sent his men to attack the Elven convoys on their way to the west. But since he couldn't risk an open war on us, he had done everything in secret. He sent groups of assassins to kill and terrify the Elven villages in Mirkwood. Unfortunately, Iralen encountered a group of them while riding alone through the woods one day. And though she was a great fighter, she was caught by surprised and was outnumbered. They had tortured her mercilessly until death, not leaving any part of her body undamaged. Moreover, we believe that they had……' Glorfindel trailed off, closing his eyes and sighing deeply.

'By the Valar!' Erestor exclaimed in terror. 'What did King Thranduil do? I wouldn't think that he would have just let it go, and not do anything!'

'Thranduil was ready to march into Isildur's court and take out the man's heart with his bare hands.' Glorfindel said. 'But Elrond and I had managed to clam him down, reasoning that Isildur couldn't possibly have ordered such a thing. But in our hearts, Erestor, we knew that Isildur was behind it, however, we couldn't risk starting a war between the two races. Thranduil never trusted humans after that. He banished all humans from Mirkwood and never allowed them to set foot on his Kingdom again.'

'Dear Elbereth!' Erestor whispered. He looked at down at with Legolas with sympathy. The two elves stood in silence until Erestor spoke again.

'Legolas seemed to enjoy Estel's company.'  He said suddenly. 'Anyone who sees them at this moment would never guess that their Kingdoms are at war with each other. I have never realized this before, but the two have lot in common.'

'Yes,' Glorfindel said. 'Both have a tragic past, which made them live a semi-solitude life. Though, Legolas was luckier than Estel. At least, his father loved him very much, unlike Estel's.'

'What will happen to them, Glorfindel?' Erestor asked, looking at the blonde elf. 'Their closeness to each other worries me. The two are the heirs of two fighting Kingdoms. Their friendship will not be acceptable to either of their fathers.'

'I don't know, Erestor.' Glorfindel replied. 'I understand Thranduil's hostility towards humans; and his possible reaction to this friendship. But I'm also certain that he will not hurt his son because of it. Estel, however, is another case. Arathorn would have murdered his son if he knew that Estel had even considered being anywhere with an elf.'

'Wasn't that what he had done to Gilraen when he discovered that she was Elros' descendant?' Erestor snorted in disgust.

'That's why I will never even consider being anywhere near that man.' Glorfindel spat. 'And if Thranduil declares an open war on Gondor, I will join him.' He said determinedly.

'I hope that matters will not reach that limit.' Erestor whispered, staring at Legolas and Estel. 'For the sake of the young ones, I hope…'

~~*~~*~~*~~

Estel chuckled softly as he watched the twins argued again about who was the best in archery as usual. The twins have never failed to make him laugh with their antics and pranks. They were the most energetic beings he had ever met. Estel sighed deeply; he would have been happy to have brothers such as the twins…someone to share his thoughts and life with. He had always envied the two sons of Elrond for their closeness, for their brotherhood, for having someone to rely on…things that he would never have.

Estel sighed again, thinking of his life. His life was pure hell; his father, King Arathorn, had made sure of that. 

For most of his life, Estel was a lonely person, hated by his father and disrespected by everyone else. His mother had died suddenly when he was five years-old; he never knew why and how she died, the only thing he knew that she was gone forever.

However, the Gods were somehow merciful on him; for they blessed him with the friendship of three men; Éomer, former Prince of Rohan, and Boromir and Faramir, Gondor's steward's sons. However, this friendship wasn't as Estel had hoped it would be.

After subjecting Rohan, King Arathorn assigned Éomer to rule Rohan under his name, while keeping spies around the young man in fear that he might rebel against Arathorn's rule. Éomer tried his best to prove his loyalty to the King, while working in the same time, behind Arathorn's spies, to free his lands again.

At their first meeting, Éomer was wary and cautious around Estel, but when he realized how much Gondor's Prince was suffering from his father; a true friendship bloomed between the two. However, their friendship was always guarded with care and caution, for the two didn't want a word of this to reach Arathorn's ears.

As for Boromir and Faramir, they were more like personal guards to Estel rather than friends. They, also, had to mask their friendship and hide their sympathy and care for the Prince, for his own sake. Besides, Denethor, the steward, wouldn't have approved on their friendship. Like King Arathorn, Denethor, didn't like Estel and always looked down at him because of the Elven blood that ran in his veins.

A soft laugh snapped Estel from his thoughts. Glancing at his side, a soft smile appeared on Estel's handsome face. Lasgalan's face seemed to glow whenever he smiled or laughed and Estel found himself, subconsciously, straying away in another world every time it happened. The blonde elf was like a light shone suddenly in his dark lonely life. 

What had came over him? 

Estel didn't really know or even care to know. He was like a lost traveler in the desert, who found a beautiful oasis in front of him and all his hopes now were to stay there forever and never leave it.

It was as if the Gods had blessed him by knowing such an innocent and beautiful soul. Yes, Lasgalan was a gift for all who knew him and Estel was ready to do anything just to keep him by his side.

'Estel?' Lasgalan's soft voice brought Estel back to reality. 

He looked to see the elf blushing like hell. He raised a questioning eyebrow and Lasgalan blushed even more.

'What is it?' Estel asked in amusement.

'You were staring strangely at me,' Lasgalan whispered, staring down at the white snow shyly. 'When I asked you what's wrong you didn't answer and continued staring.'

'Oh,' Estel said, smiling. 'I'm sorry but I was enslaved by your rare beauty.'

Lasgalan whispered something under his breath, toying with the snow underneath him. His face had become as red as a strawberry.

Estel laughed softy at Lasgalan's reaction. It was like this every time he paid the elf a compliment; the elf's face would turn bright red and his eyes would find something more interesting on the ground to stare at.

'You know, Lasgalan,' Estel said, chuckling. 'At times, I find it really hard to believe that you have grown up in a palace.'

Lasgalan looked up at him questionly. 'Why?' he asked.

'You seem not used to have anyone's attention. You always talk in a hushed voice, blush every time anyone says something about you, prefer to be around a limited number of people.'

'Well,' Lasgalan said. 'I have told you before. My father is overprotective of me. He had always made sure that I don't mix with so many people. Besides, his position as an adviser in King Thranduil's court made him and me targets for his majesty's enemies. He didn't want to risk my safety so he assigned a guard to protect me. And believe me Haldir, my personal guard, is more overprotective of me than Ada. He would shoot anyone who dares to even glance at me.'

Estel chuckled softly. 'I'm glad that he isn't here right now or I would have died already.'

Lasgalan chuckled softly. 'I'm glad too. Haldir wanted to accompany me but I had managed to convince Ada that it wasn't necessary. I don't think I would enjoy my stay here, if Haldir was following my every step.'

'Well, knowing how your father fusses about your safety, I'm surprised that your father had approved on your stay here without anyone from your homeland to accompany you!' Estel said.

'My father thinks that it would be safer for me here than Mirkwood since he trusted that Lords Elrond and Glorfindel will take care of me. Besides, I know certain ways to convince him.'

'I see.' Estel said, raising amused eyebrow. 'However, I still wonder how your face could turn bright red from just talking to other people?'

Legolas lowered his gaze shyly, murmuring something under his breath.

'What was that?' Estel asked amusedly as the Lasgalan's face managed to turn red even more.

'I said I don't blush near others as often as I do while I'm near you.' Lasgalan's voice was barely above whisper.

Estel raised an eyebrow. 'And why is that?' he asked curiously.

Lasgalan looked up at him and smiled shyly. 'I don't know why, but you make me feel different Estel.' He whispered. 'My heart starts to race whenever I'm around you and that strange feeling fills my senses and…' Lasgalan took a deep breath, looking down.

'What strange feeling?' Estel asked softly, leaning closer to the blonde elf.

'I…I don't know.' Lasgalan whispered, feeling slightly dizzy as he felt how close Estel was to him.

Estel raised Lasgalan's face gently with one finger and looked deeply into his green eyes.

'What do you feel now?' he whispered.

'I…I…' Lasgalan swallowed nervously, trying to control his rapid breathing. 'I…' he closed his eyes as he felt Estel's warm breathing against his face.

Estel closed the distance between their faces and their lips were about to meet when…

'ELLADAN!!' 

~~*~~*~~*~~

Elladan rolled his eyes in annoyance as Elrohir took more than his time, trying to adjust his aim. The younger of the twins was always challenging him in archery and he was always defeated at the end. However, as much as he was defeated, Elrohir had never accepted that and always tried to find useless excuses to cover his losses.

Elladan's eyes went to where Lasgalan and Estel were sitting under the large tree. A soft smile appeared on Elladan's face as he watched how Lasgalan smiles, talks, and laughs with Estel. It was strange how the younger elf stirred certain emotions inside of Elladan with his mere presence. He was the most beautiful being Elladan had ever seen in his life…so beautiful, so pure, so innocent…

Elladan sighed, running one hand through his raven hair. He was falling more in love with Lasgalan with each day, he knew. 

But who could blame him? 

It was hard to know such an angelic being and not fall in love with him!

Elladan sighed again, wondering if his father would approve of such love. It is true that Lord Elrond seemed very fond of the younger elf, but as Rivendell's ruler he may not approve that his older son marries someone with no status of nobility. Elladan knew that as the future ruler of Rivendell, he must marry someone with noble blood not some adviser's son of another Kingdom.

Elladan took a deep breath, wishing for the first time in his life that he wasn't the eldest among the twins. If he wasn't the older, then he would never have cared whether his bride would be noble or not. But being that meant that someday he will rule Rivendell, thus, he must marry a noble bride. Elladan closed his eyes, mentally cursing the unfair life that introduced him to Lasgalan and made him fall in the love with the blonde elf.

'ELLADAN!!' Elrohir's loud voice snapped Elladan from his thoughts.

'There is no need to shout, Elrohir.' Elladan said in annoyance. 'I'm only few steps away…I can hear you.'

'Then why haven't you answered, when I spoke to you?' Elrohir said, scowling. 'Besides, your mind seemed miles away! What were you thinking of?'

'None of your business.' Elladan said, shrugging. 'Have you shot yet?'

'I was done few minutes ago.' Elrohir said, sighing deeply. 'But since your mind was wandering somewhere in the Caradhras mountain, you didn't see that nor heard me informing you that it was your turn.'

Elladan ignored his brother's remark and walked to his position, taking an aim. Elrohir frowned deeply. His brother's unusual behavior made no sense. For a moment, Elrohir could see a wistful look in Elladan's eyes…as if he wanted something but was forbidden on him. He followed with his eyes the direction at which his brother was staring at moments ago and was surprised to see that it led to where Lasgalan and Estel were. Elrohir raised an eyebrow. 

Why his brother was staring at Lasgalan wistfully? 

No, not wistfully. Elladan's eyes were showing another thing. They were full of adoration, fondness and…

Elrohir's eyes widened in surprise as the realization hit him. His brother was in love Lasgalan!

Elrohir looked at his brother then back at Lasgalan, blinking several times. An evil grin appeared on his face as an idea hit his mind.

'Lasgalan,' he called the blonde elf, smirking. 'Why don't you come and show us some of the Mirkwood elves' skills in archery?'

Lasgalan laughed softy. 'Is that a challenge, Elrohir?' he asked.

'Yes, it is young one.' Elrohir said, challenging. 'We have heard how Mirkwood elves are skilled with the bow but I doubt it.'

'Is that so?' Lasgalan laughed, standing up. 'Be aware of what you say, my friend.' he warned as he approached the dark-haired elf. 'You may be forced to swallow them again. In archery, Mirkwood elves are unrivaled.'

Elrohir laughed loudly. 'Big words indeed!' he smirked. 'Let us see if your skills are as big as your words, young one.'

'All right, Elrohir. If you insist on embarrassing yourself.' Lasgalan said, picking up a bow and quiver and walking to where Elladan was standing. He looked back at Elrohir, saying challengingly. 'Name your challenge, Elrohir.'  .

'Fine,' Elrohir smirked. He walked to Lasgalan. 'Do you see that big tree over there?' he pointed to a large tree few meters away. 'There is an abandoned beehive on one of its branches, do you see it?' he waited for Lasgalan to nod before he continued, 'Do you think you can hit the beehive from here, Lasgalan?' he asked teasingly.

'Watch,' Lasgalan said determinedly. He took an arrow from the quiver and notched it. Lifting his bow to his eye-level, Lasgalan drew the string back. He adjusted his posture into a more comfortable position and tilted his head slightly to one side, before focusing his eyes on the far beehive and releasing the arrow. The arrow flew straight to the center of the beehive, sending it to the ground.

Grinning proudly to himself, Lasgalan turned around to the twins.

'What do you think of Mirkwood elves' skills now, Elrohir?' he chuckled, noticing the surprised expression on Elrohir's face. 'Do you still doubt them?'

'Well, they are fine, I supposed.' Elrohir said, still embarrassed by the fact that Lasgalan a full millennia younger hit the target while it had taken him in till his third millennia to do the same. Lasgalan laughed amusedly at that.

'Who taught you archery, Lasgalan?' Elladan, who was very quiet, asked suddenly.

'My Ada,' Lasgalan said, smiling sweetly. 'And Haldir, my personal guard.'

A sparkle of recognition shone in Elladan's eyes before it disappeared as he heard the name of Lasgalan's personal guard.

When Elrohir challenged Lasgalan earlier, Elladan wanted to strangle his twin for it. It would do him no good to get more involved with the young elf. However, he, too, was curious about the Mirkwood elves' archery skills. He watched in silence as Elrohir challenged the young elf to shoot a target from a far distance. Elladan thought that the target was too far for an elf in Lasgalan's age, but if the rumors of Mirkwood elves' ability were true, distance would not be a major problem for the young elf.

He watched carefully the way Lasgalan prepared himself and aimed at the target; something in the elf's style seemed very familiar to Elladan's eyes. The way Lasgalan had adjusted him arms and legs and aimed at the beehive was somehow similar to another elf's way.

Elladan tried to recall where had he seen that style before but failed miserably. Derived after his curiosity, he asked Lasgalan who taught him.

When Lasgalan mentioned the name Haldir, Elladan recognized him immediately as Haldir of Lothlórien, the Marchwarden from the Goldenwoods.

Elladan narrowed his eyes, regarding Lasgalan carefully. He knew that Haldir, unlike his two brothers, had decided to remain in Middle-Earth and not sail to the west. He and others of Lothlórien elves took residence in Mirkwood among their kin of woodelves. But Elladan also knew that Haldir had become a personal guard for King Thranduil's only son, Prince Legolas. Elladan's eyes widened in surprise at that realization; He stared at Lasgalan, recalling what he had heard of the Golden Prince of Mirkwood. Prince Legolas was known to be one of most beautiful elves in all Middle-Earth, and no one can deny that Lasgalan's beauty rival the beauty of the Evenstar herself. Also, Prince Legolas was known to have bright green eyes, unlike the Sindarin elves' eyes which have bright blue eyes instead; hence his name, and surely Lasgalan has the brightest green eyes Elladan had ever seen. And last but not least, Prince Legolas was also known as the Golden Prince because his hair was so blonde and bright that it shines like gold and Lasgalan's hair fitted the description perfectly. Elladan frowned deeply, if Lasgalan was really Prince Legolas, then why all that secrecy about his visit? 

Why had he told everyone that his father was a mere adviser in King Thranduil's court instead of the truth?

Elladan was determined to ask his father and Lord Glorfindel about this later, for he was positive that they both knew Lasgalan's true identity. 

Estel smiled widely and a sense of pride filled his soul at Lasgalan's performance. He was surprised to see how proud and determined Lasgalan would be if he was provoked enough, but that had only made him admire the blonde elf more.

He laughed softly as Lasgalan teased Elrohir mercilessly about his misjudgment. Not wanting to miss all the fun, Estel stood up and joined Lasgalan in making Elrohir a miserable elf for the rest of the day.

~~*~~*~~*~~

To be continued…

~~*~~*~~*~~

A/N: Well, how was that? Hope you like it! Please, R & R ^__^

There is my top list of people to torture for hurting my Legolas in other fics:

1-Aragorn.

2-Elladan.

3-Elrond.

4-Boromir.

5-Thranduil.

6-Frodo.

7-Sam.


	3. Chapter Three: Confessions

Engwidh Vallen

[Chains of Gold]

~~*~~*~~*~~

Keys:

_Dreams and Flashbacks_

"Common Language"

'Elvish Language'

[Translations]

//Thoughts// 

~~*~~*~~*~~

Chapter Three: Confessions

~~*~~*~~*~~

A/N: well, here's another chpt…hope you like it. More Estel and Legolas romance…and a little bit of unwanted Elladan's feelings :P He'll be a little bit mean and selfish but don't worry, he'll get what he deserves at the end!!

Takes place the next day after chpt 2.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Elladan strode to his father's study; a determined expression on his face. He had spent the previous day and night, reflecting on his new realization. During the rest of the previous day, Elladan had paid more attention to Lasgalan's every single move. And more he looked, the more he came to realize how gracefully and princely Lasgalan's movements were and Elladan was convinced that no son of a mere adviser would act in that way.

Elladan wondered how he hadn't noticed that from the beginning. 

It's true that Lasgalan was shy and modest but still pride and nobility sparkled in his emerald eyes. In addition, he treated the elders with understanding and respect in a way that was between equals rather than an inferior to his betters.

//How did I fail to notice all this?// Elladan asked himself. //How couldn't I put all these pieces together before? Mirkwood elves come in a secret visit and then leave after one week, leaving one of them behind! Someone, they barely left him alone during their stay! And the way in which everyone was treating him…everything was very obvious! But why the secrecy? Why did he come here in the first place?//

Elladan sighed deeply. Legolas' secret presence in Rivendell could only mean one thing; that matters between Mirkwood and Gondor had worsened. This might mean that a possible war between the two races would break out.

//Well, there is only one way to be sure!// he thought to himself.

Finding himself in front of Elrond's study, Elladan shook all these thoughts from his head and prepared himself for a confrontation with his father.

 ~~*~~*~~*~~

Elrond was in his study, writing a letter when he heard soft knocks on his door.

'Enter,' he said, not taking his eyes from the paper.

'Ada,' Elrond raised his eyes as he heard Elladan's voice. 'May I have a moment from your time?' Said the young elf.

'Of course, Elladan.' Elrond said, beckoning his son to sit on a chair in front of his desk.

Elladan sat on the offered place and looked curiously at the paper on the desk.

'Were you writing a letter, Ada?' he asked.

'Yes,' Elrond said as he continued to write. 'I'm writing a message to King Thranduil.'

'Are you assuring him about his son's safety?' Elladan said neutrally.

A soft sound was heard as the tip of the quill in Elrond's hand broke under the pressure. Elladan smiled satisfyingly as he heard his father cursed under his breath.

Elrond looked up at his son; his blank expression was firmly set in place. 'What did you say?' he asked in the same neutral tone.

'You heard me, Ada.' Elladan said triumphantly, seeing the disturb look in his father's blue eyes.

'How did you know?' Elrond asked, sighing. There wasn't any use from denying, since Elladan seemed to be positive.

'By accident.' Elladan said. 'Legolas was not as cautious as you may have expected him. I have noticed some minor things that anyone would overlook, and yesterday, during archery practice, I've noticed that his style was awfully similar to Haldir of Lothlórien, who, as I recall, is Prince Legolas' personal guard.'

'Does anyone else know what you know?' Elrond asked worriedly. He sighed in relief as Elladan shook his head.

'Don't worry, Ada.' Elladan said. 'Elrohir and Estel couldn't have found out. Elrohir wasn't a close friend to Haldir such as me, to notice his style in archery or to know his news after he left Lothlórien. As for Estel, he doesn't even know who Haldir is; we are the only elves he knew.'

'Still my son,' Elrond sighed. 'Legolas should have been more cautious and kept his actions in check.'

'He's a 2592 years old, Ada. Certainly, you don't expect him not to enjoy the freedom that he was given!' Elladan reasoned. 'If my knowledge was correct, this would be the first time he actually is allowed to go wherever he wants without guards following him.'

Elrond raised a curious eyebrow at his son. 

Since Elladan was his eldest son, Elrond made sure that he was taught everything in politics, including other kingdoms' rulers, policies, traditions and everything that concern them. However, it was the first time that Elladan showed any interest. Elrond looked deeply into his son's eyes, trying to determine what his son was thinking of. Knowing that it wasn't the right time to press the matter, Elrond decided to leave it for another time.

'You are correct, Elladan.' He said finally. 'However, that doesn't mean that he shouldn't have to be more careful. Anyway, since you are the only one who knows so far, I would like it to stay that way.'

'You mean I shouldn't tell Elrohir or Estel?' Elladan asked.

'No,' Elrond said, shaking his head. 'Especially Estel. His connection to Arathorn may put us all in danger. It's not that I don't trust him, but it's better for him not to know so much about Legolas. As for your brother, I don't trust his temper to keep this secret. You know he would blurt everything and anything when he loses his temper.'

'Yes, I agree with you.' Elladan whispered, grimacing at the memory of a small incident when his dear brother told all Rivendell about Elladan's secret crush in one of Rivendell's maidens.

'Listen to me carefully, Elladan.' Elrond's voice brought him from his unpleasant memories. 'It might be for the best that you have found out about Legolas. I have assigned Glorfindel to look after Legolas while he's with you, just to make sure that two take any unnecessary risks with Legolas.' Elladan raised an eyebrow but said nothing. 'And he was complaining about it for six months. Now, I want you to take care of this matter. I trust that you understand how serious the situation is and don't put his Legolas' life in any unnecessary danger.'

'Why all this fuss about Legolas' safety? Is his life threatened?' Elladan asked.

'Not specifically.' Elrond said. 'But the situation in Mirkwood is worsening more each day.'

'Gondor?' Elladan asked.  

Elrond nodded, sighing deeply. 'Thranduil wanted his son to be far from this war, which is why he sent him here. He had trusted me with his son's safety and I don't want to betray that trust.'

'I understand, Ada.' Elladan said. 'I promise that I'll take care of Legolas and ensure his safety.'

Elrond smiled warmly at his son and nodded in satisfaction.

Wishing his father a nice day, Elladan excused himself and left.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Elladan walked through the halls, smiling to himself. To say the truth, he was happy to know Legolas' identity. Elladan sighed deeply, leaning on the wall as he thanked the Valar for their gift. Knowing that Lasgalan is truly Prince Legolas of Mirkwood gave Elladan the permission to court the younger elf without worrying of his father's approval.

Elladan's smile widened as he pictured himself and Legolas by the river exchanging passionate kisses. A soft chuckle escaped Elladan's month at that thought. It was so warming to think about the younger elf, to think that Elladan has a chance to be Legolas' lover and husband.

Suddenly, Elladan's smile dropped and was replaced with a frown. 

What if Legolas refused his love? 

What if he had already had a lover? 

Or what if the younger elf wasn't interested in males in the first place?

Elladan shook his head, dismissing these thoughts. He must act like a grown up elf and face his problems.

If Legolas had already given his heart to someone else, Elladan must face it and accept it as a grown-up. If Legolas weren't interested in males, Elladan would try to change the blond elf's mind.

Sounds of soft laughter caught Elladan's attention. He walked to a nearby window and looked outside to see Legolas, Estel and Elrohir having a snow-fight. Elladan shook his head amusedly and walked away, deciding to the join them.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Legolas sighed as he stared at the ceiling above of him. It was the first time in his life that he felt that way. The odd feeling that filled his soul every time he was near Estel was starting to burden the young elf's heart. He couldn't put a name to it. It was so sweet and appealing, yet, so frightening and alarming.

Legolas closed his eyes, remembering the small incident in the archery field. He knew that Estel was about to kiss him if not for the Elrohir's interruption. But what did it mean?

Legolas couldn't help but to wonder. 

Did it mean that Estel liked him? Or maybe loved him?

Was what Legolas was feeling, whenever Estel was around, what the others called love?

The blond elf didn't have an answer for any of these questions. 

He had never been in love. Back in Mirkwood, He was barely able to form friendships with a limited number of elves, thanks to all of his father's and Haldir's fussing about his safety, let alone to fall in love.

Legolas reopened his eyes, sighing deeply; he didn't know what was happening to him. He was confused with his emotions.

He has been hiding in his rooms, pondering about his feelings for most of the day; yet, he couldn't decide what was wrong with him. He thought of another small incident that took place in this morning… 

_FLASHBACK_

_They were having a snow-fight with Elrohir in the morning when Elladan joined them. The twins teamed up against him and Estel and the four threw snowballs at each other. _

_Legolas hid behind a tree, trying to find any of the twins. He sensed someone sneaking from behind. Turning his whole body to surprise the newcomer, he bumped directly into Estel, who fell on the top of him._

_The two stared at each other in shock. They were lying on the ground, eyes locked in each others', faces blushing as red as red berries, heartbeats as fast as it could possibly be, and breathings were fast and shallow. Estel was the first one of them to recover. He pushed himself off Legolas, muttering soft 'sorry' under his breath and without meeting Legolas' eyes, he turned and walked away._

_Legolas stood up starting at the man's retreating figure in shock. His fingers found their way to his lips and caressed them softy where Estel's lips accidentally brushed his lips._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Legolas sighed deeply and got up from his bed. He walked to a long mirror and stared at his reflection. His hand slowly reached out and opened the first five buttons of his shirt. Underneath the silk fabric, a leaf-shape emerald jewel hung in a sliver chain twinkled against his pale skin. Legolas' fingers caressed the jewel gently.

'What should I do, Nana?' he whispered softly. 'What had happened to me? What do I feel?'

Sighing, Legolas decided that a walk in the gardens might help him clear his thoughts.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Legolas walked alone in the gardens until he reached a small bridge that overlooked a large waterfall. There wasn't any water, since it was winter, yet, the large rocks that made up the falls and the trees around it were covered with a thin layer of snow that glowed in pearly glow under the light of moon.

Legolas walked to the center of the bridge, captivated by the peaceful atmosphere. His mind took him back when he had seen this place for the first time. It was spring by then and the place looked so ethereal. The water fell down the falls, moistening the surroundings with its spray while the sunrays penetrated through the trees, creating a small rainbow over the water.

Legolas closed his eyes, sighing deeply. This place was piece of Heaven.

'Yes, Heaven.' Legolas whispered softly to himself.

'Lasgalan?' Legolas opened his eyes, with a startle. He turned around to see Estel standing at the end of the bridge.

'Estel, what are you doing here?' Legolas asked in surprise.

Estel strode to where the blond elf was standing.

'I was going to ask you the same question, Lasgalan.' He said softly, standing too close to the elf. 'What are you doing here alone?'

'I…I needed to clear my mind.' Legolas whispered, looking away from Estel's gaze, starting to feel uncomfortable at the man's closeness.

Estel frowned as Lasgalan avoided his eyes and talked uncomfortably. With a gentle finger, he lifted the elf's chin up, meeting his gaze.

'Clear it from what?' he asked softly.

Legolas stared deeply into Estel's eyes, speechlessly. He felt himself melting from the inside as Estel's gray eyes bore into his green ones.

'Lasgalan?' Estel whispered softly, closing the small distance between their faces. The man got closer until Legolas could feel Estel's breaths on his face.

Unconsciously, the blond elf closed his eyes as Estel's lips brushed softly against his and the man's hands circled his waist. He moaned softly as Estel tongue caressed his mouth gently, and Legolas found his hands circling the man's neck; deepening the kiss.

When the two broke away, they were breathless and their faces were flushed with passion.

'I'm in love you.' Legolas blurted softly. He gasped in horror, as his mind realized what he had just said. He turned around and was about to run away from the man, when Estel's strong hands held him, swinging his body around.

Legolas dropped his eyes, trying to avoid the look in Estel's eyes. It was so humiliating for the young elf to declare his feelings openly in front of the man and face the possible rejection. His body shook violently as he fought the urge to cry.

Seeing the elf's apparent discomfort, Estel loosened his grip a little. Using one hand, he raised the elf's face and was shocked to see silent tears sliding on the pale cheeks.

'Do you really mean it, Lasgalan?' he asked softly. 'Are you truly in love with me?'

Legolas stared into Estel's eyes and nodded. He looked away, choking a sob.

'I think so,' he whispered. 'I have never been in love before. I don't how it feels to be in love.' He looked sadly at the handsome man in front of him. 'However, your mere presence stirs something inside of me, something that never moved with anyone else before. Something that makes me whole and complete. If that wasn't what love all about, then I don't know what was wrong with me.' At that point, Legolas was sobbing heartily.

Estel took the beautiful elf into his arms, embracing him tightly; his own tears were falling as well.

'I…I can't say how honored or happy I am to hear these words from you, Lasgalan.' He whispered softly. 'I have never dreamt in my life that one day I will be gifted with such precious gift.' He tightened his embrace around the elf's body. 'You can't possible imagine how happy or grateful I am. I love you, Lasgalan. I love you with all my heart.'

Legolas pulled away, looking at Estel with great shock and wondering if he had heard the man right.

'You-you do?' he asked softly.

Estel nodded, smiling. 'I haven't realized how much I'm in love you until this morning! When our lips accidentally met. This unplanned kiss told me that you what my heart really wants. It told me that I did want to kiss you yesterday.'

Legolas smiled sweetly at Estel and warped his arms around the man's neck, hugging him tightly.

'I love you, Estel.' He whispered softly. 'I love you and I want to spend my life with you.'

'So do I!' Estel whispered back, retuning the hug. 'So do I!' 

~~*~~*~~*~~

Elladan stood in front of Legolas' chambers' door, waiting for the young elf to answer his knocks. However, as much as he knocked, no one came to answer him. 

The dark-haired elf frowned deeply. He hadn't seen Legolas since their snow-fight. In fact, he had seen neither Legolas nor Estel since that time. The two had left the gardens suddenly and never be seen again, not even during meals, as if the two were hiding from something.

Sighing, Elladan decided to enter Legolas' chambers and check on the young elf. He pushed the door, which surprisingly, wasn't locked and entered.

The room was empty and there wasn't any sign of the other elf.

'Lasgalan?' Elladan called out softly, in case the blond elf was in the bathroom. He waited patiently for any noise to indicate the presence of the other elf but none came out. Sighing again, Elladan sat on the couch near the window. Legolas might have wanted to have a walk in the gardens alone; Elladan assumed. He could wait until the young elf's return. His conversation could wait until then.

~~*~~*~~*~~

At the gardens, Estel and Legolas were enjoying the happiest moments in their lives. The two were sitting under the tree that they had their first accidental kiss, enjoying each other's company. Estel was leaning his back against the tree's trunk while Legolas laid his golden head on the man's lap.

'Don't you feel cold, Lasgalan?' Estel asked curiously. 'The ground is too cold, you know.'  

Legolas looked up at Estel and smiled sweetly. 'You are forgetting that I'm an elf, Estel.' He said, chuckling softly. 'My tolerance to hot and cold differs from yours. Besides, my over-robe is keeping me warm.'

'Oh, I see.' Estel said, amused. 'I really do apologize for my misjudgment.'

Legolas laughed softly. He looked at Estel adorably before reaching out one finger and tracing Estel's face with it.

'Apology is accepted on one condition,' he said playfully. 'If you kiss me again.'

'It's my pleasure.' Estel said, before leaning down and capturing Legolas' red lips with his.

Legolas moaned softly as Estel's mouth explored his with passion. Feeling Estel pulling away, Legolas opened his eyes and smiled.

'Can I ask for one more thing?' He asked, whispering.

'You are becoming greedy with your requests, lovely one.' Estel said. 'However, my heart can't deny you anything at all. Thus, I'm willing to do whatever you want me to.'

Legolas laughed softly. 'It's just that I have realized that I don't know very much about you.' He said, toying with a golden strand of his hair. 'I have told you everything about my life in Mirkwood. Yet, you didn't tell me anything about yours. The only thing I know about you is how you are related to Lord Elrond! I want to know more about your life in Gondor and the race of men!'

Estel's face paled at the elf's request. He looked away, trying to hide the anguish and distress that appeared on his features.

Seeing his lover's sudden change of emotions, Legolas sat up, staring at Estel with concern.

'Estel, what happened?' he asked, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. 'Did I say something upset you?'

'Does it make any difference if I tell you about my life?' Estel whispered softy, still avoiding the elf's eyes. 'Will you love me less if I didn't tell you about my home?'

Legolas blinked several times in surprise. He was shocked at the amount of hurt that he heard in his lover's voice.

'Of course not, Estel.' He said softly. 'I love you no matter what. I was just curious about your life in Gondor, that's all. I just wanted to know you more!'

Estel looked up at the beautiful elf and smiled sadly, before looking away.

'I do not wish to burden your sweet head with my life, Lasgalan.' He said wistfully. 'It's too sad to be heard by those beautiful ears.' He said, running his hand along Legolas' pointed ears.

Legolas gasped in surprise and stared strangely at Estel before leaning forwards and capturing the man's lips in passionate kiss. Estel threw his arms around Legolas' neck and pulled the elf to him, deepening their kiss. Everything else was forgotten.

~~*~~*~~*~~

The door swung open all of a sudden and a very happy Legolas entered the room. Elladan raised an eyebrow as the blond elf walked to his bed without even noticing his presence.

He watched as Legolas threw himself on the bed and started to giggle to himself, lost in his happy thoughts. Realizing that the other elf will not acknowledge his presence any time soon, Elladan decided to make it known. He cleared his throat, hoping that this would attract the Prince's attention.

Legolas nearly jumped from his place when he heard someone clearing their throat. He sat up and saw Elladan sitting on the couch near the window.

'Lord Elladan,' he said, trying to hide the embarrassment from his voice. 'I haven't seen you when I entered!'

'Of course not, little one.' Elladan said in amusement. 'You seemed to be lost in, hopefully, pleasant thoughts.'

'Yes, indeed.' Legolas said, blushing. 'They are happy thoughts. How can I help you, Elladan?' he asked as he got off the bed and sat near Elladan on the couch. Elladan smiled at the blond elf, staring at him with great adoration.

'I have something to tell you, Legolas.' He said quietly.

A frighten look appeared on the blond elf as he heard his given name. 'How?' he whispered softly, staring at Elladan.

'Don't be afraid, my Prince.' Elladan said tenderly. 'I wish you no harm. I just wanted you to know that I have known your true identity.'

'How?' Legolas repeated.

Elladan sighed, running a hand through his dark hair nervously. 'I have noticed some minor details about you during your stay. Though, I have never suspected anything until yesterday, when you shot that beehive. Your style resembled Haldir's of Lothlórien very much. And you have confirmed my suspicions when you answered my question about your mentor.'

Legolas lowered his gaze, biting his lips. He was so careless.

'Does anyone else know about me?' he asked in low voice.

'No, young one.' Elladan said. 'No one knows who you truly are except those who already knew.'  

Legolas looked up at Elladan, searching in other elf's eyes for assurance. He then looked away, staring at the floor.

'Do the elders know about you?' he asked softly.

'I have talked to Ada this morning.' Elladan said. 'I needed to be sure.'

'Is he angry with me?' Legolas whispered, fighting back a sob.

'Oh no, Legolas!' Elladan exclaimed, taking the younger elf in his embrace. 'He is not angry with you. He understands that it's difficult for you to pretended to be some else. Believe me, he isn't angry with you.'

'But I failed his trust.' Legolas sobbed against Elladan's tunic. 'I have promised to be careful and never let anyone know my true identity.'

'It's all right, little one.' Elladan whispered. 'No harm was done. And next time, I will make sure that you don't slip.'

Legolas pulled away and smiled at Elladan. 'Thank you, Elladan.' He said gratefully, wiping his tears. 'Is that what you wanted to tell me?'

'No,' Elladan said, shaking his head. 'I-I wanted to tell you that-that…' Elladan paused, taking a deep breath.

Legolas stared at Elladan curiously. 'Yes?' he said, tilting his head to one side.

'I-I wanted to tell you that I'm in love with you!' Elladan said in one breath.

Legolas stared at Elladan with great surprise. He blinked several times as his mind registered Elladan's words.

Looking away, Legolas stood and walked to his bed, lost in thoughts. He then looked back at Elladan.

'I really don't know what to say, Elladan.' He whispered, lowering his gaze to the floor. 'It's a great honor to have the affection of Lord Elrond's eldest son. However, my heart is no longer mine to give. I can't say that your feelings are returned, my Lord. I'm sorry!'

'Legolas!' Elladan said; hurt shining in his blue eyes.

'I do love you, Elladan.' Legolas said, looking up. 'But as a big brother. I'm not in love with you.'

'I understand.' Elladan whispered, looking away.

'Please, Elladan.' Legolas walked and knelt in front of the elf. 'I don't want this to come between our friendship. I may not consider you a lover but I do consider you as a brother, the brother I have always prayed for.'

Elladan looked down at Legolas and smiled warmly. 'Of course, Legolas. I would be honored to have you as a brother.'

'Thank you.' Legolas said, smiling sweetly.

'So would you mind to tell me,' Elladan said. 'Who's the lucky one?'

Legolas smiled, blushing slightly. 'It's Estel.' He whispered gently. 

'What?' Elladan exclaimed. 'You can't. That impossible!' he raised suddenly on his feet, frightening Legolas. 'You can't love Estel.' He snapped.

'Why?' Legolas whispered, backed by Elladan's sudden change in attitude.

'Because he's ar…' Elladan caught himself before saying anything he would regret later.

'He's what?' Legolas asked.

'Because he's a man and you are an elf.' Elladan said quickly. 'You are from Mirkwood and he's from Gondor. Your kingdoms are fighting with each other. Your Ada will not be pleased at all.'

Legolas stood up, staring at Elladan strangely. He had never thought of that. Elladan was right. They were from two different races, which were fighting each other for 3000 years. Not only that, but his father hated men beyond any one's imagination. He had forbidden any man from entering Mirkwood and always referred to them as foul and cruel beings.

Tears flow down Legolas' green eyes as that realization.

Elladan felt his heart shattered at the sight of the beautiful elf crying. He took the young elf in his arms, allowing him to sob softly.

'I truly love him, Elladan.' Legolas whispered between his soft sobs. 'I don't care about this stupid war. I don't want to be part of it. Estel is not cruel and heartless as my Ada said about the race of men. He is not the same as those men who attack our borders and sly our kin. He is not.'

'I know, young one.' Elladan whispered. 'I know that Estel is not the same as many of his kin. But, he's a man and you are an elf. This will make your love unaccepted. Believe me, Legolas.' He pulled away, meeting Legolas' eyes. 'No one will support your love. Even Ada! As much as he is fond of you and Estel, he will not allow this type of relationship between the two of you.'

'I don't care.' Legolas said determinedly. 'I have given my heart to Estel and I've never deny that fact. I'll fight with all my power to be with the one I love.'

'What about Estel, Legolas?' Elladan asked. 'Are you sure that he will fight with you? Are sure that he will not abandon you at the first obstacle?'

'I know that he loves me and that's enough for me.' Legolas said.

Elladan looked at Legolas and smiled warmly. 'Then I wish you happiness with all my heart.' He whispered before turning around and leaving.

Once he was alone, Legolas threw himself on his bed and sobbed to sleep.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Estel jumped from his chair when the door of his room burst open. He turned around and saw a **serious-looking **Elladan standing at the entrance.

'We need to talk, Estel.' the elf said solemnly as he entered and closed the door behind him.

Estel nodded and gestured to the chair next to his. Elladan sat on the offered place and stared at Estel seriously.

'I was in Lasgalan's rooms a while ago,' the elf started. 'He told me that you two are lovers.'

'Starting from tonight,' Estel said, smiling. 'We have just realized our feelings towards each other.'

'Did you also realize that this love is not destined to last, Estel?' Elladan asked quietly.

'What do you mean our love is not destined to last?' Estel asked, frowning.

'Think Estel,' Elladan said. 'Your father's soldiers are attacking Lasgalan's homeland at daily bases, slaying more and more of our kin! Don't you think that when he or you inform your families about this love, they might not be pleased with it?'

'I have left Gondor forever, Elladan.' Estel snapped. 'And you know the reason very well.  And your father had accepted me as member of this family here in Rivendell.'

'That doesn't change the fact that you are human…doesn't change the fact that you are Arathorn's heir…doesn't change the fact that your father is responsible for the murder of Lasgalan's people every day!' Elladan said angrily.

'Is that what think of me, Elladan?' Estel said in a hurt tone. 'And I thought that we are friends!'

Elladan sighed deeply. 'I'm sorry, Estel.' He whispered softly. 'I don't know what came over me. I don't have anything against you, Estel. And you are my friend. It's just that I know that none of the elders will approve on this love. And I also-I also…' Elladan's voice trailed off.

'You also what, Elladan?' Estel said, looking at his friend.

'I-I…' Elladan sighed, lowering his gaze. 'I felt jealous.' He whispered quietly.  

Estel raised a questioning eyebrow. 'Jealous?' he asked softly.

'Yes,' Elladan nodded. 'During the last six months, I have developed a deep love towards Lasgalan but I wasn't brave enough to admit it. Tonight, I gathered my courage and went to tell him. But he said that he's already in love with you. I tried to persuade him to give up this love. Not only because of my jealousy but also because I know that no one will approve on this love. Your father had gained the hate of every elf in middle-Earth. No one will want to see his son takes an elf as his mate.'

'I know,' Estel whispered. 'But Lasgalan is the only thing that brought life back to me. I'm ready to fight all the people in Middle-Earth if that means keeping him by my side.'

Elladan smiled slightly, remembering Legolas' words. He looked up at Estel and shook his head.

'You two are most stubborn beings I have ever seen.' He said. 'I hope that you're stubborn enough to stand for your love.'

'I hope that too,' Estel said, smiling.

Chuckling, Elladan stood up from his seat. 'I can't say that I'm happy for you two, because I'm not. After all, you are my rival in Lasgalan's heart.' He said in mock seriousness. 'But, since his heart lies with you, then I can't but to wish you happiness.'

'Thank you, Elladan.' Estel stood, looking deeply into the elf's eyes. 'I do appreciate your honesty.'

'Just promise me that you will take care of him, Estel,' Elladan said gently. 'He deserves nothing but happiness.'

'I promise that with all my heart.' Estel whispered.

Elladan smiled, saying a soft 'good night' then left.

Estel walked towards the window, and gazed at the dark sky.

'I hope.' He whispered to the twinkling stars above.

~~*~~*~~*~~

To be continued…

~~*~~*~~*~~

A/N: well how was it? I'm not good at writing romance stuff, so I apologize if you think that this chpt is boring or sappy! I'm really in love with Legolas in this fic…he's so sweet! I wish I could make me a clone of him!!! 

Anyway, Please Read and Review!


	4. Chapter Four Part One: Obstacles on the ...

Engwidh Vallen

[Chains of Gold]

Keys:

_Dreams and Flashbacks_

"Common Language"

'Elvish Language'

[Translations]

Thoughts

A/N: Ok, people…here's another chpt. I want to thank all of you for your sweet reviews. And I want to thank my wonderful beta's Aini and Helena…especially Aini who was so kind and helped me in writing Estel/Legolas part

Ok, on with the chpt…hope you like it!   

Chapter Four:

Part One: Obstacles on the way of love

The next morning, everyone was surprised when Lasgalan didn't come to breakfast. Elrond had sent a servant to call the young elf but she had returned saying that Lasgalan didn't even answer her knocks.

Elrond frowned and looked at Glorfindel questioningly. The blond elf shrugged, shaking his head. Elrond sighed and decided to check on the young elf later.

Assuming that Lasgalan's absence might be because the young elf wanted to sleep more, Elrond called for the servants, asking them to serve breakfast.

Estel was so worried about Lasgalan that he wanted to burst out of the room and go to see his lover, but he managed to keep himself under control.

After breakfast, Estel went to Lasgalan's chambers. He knocked on the door and waited several moments before knocking again. However, he didn't receive any answer.

Feeling his worries increasing, he pushed the door open and entered the room. To his great surprise, the room was empty; there wasn't anyone sleeping on the neatly arranged bed. Estel frowned and walked to the bathroom's door and knocked on it, but no one answered it. Turning around, Estel noticed that the door that leads to the balcony was slightly ajar. He strode to the glass door and peeked through it. His heart jumped from its place at the sight that met his eyes.

Sitting on a nearby branch of a large tree, Lasgalan was gazing to the blue sky with a sad expression on his beautiful face. Two silver streams of tears were running down his pale flawless cheeks. Lasgalan was wearing a beautiful silver shirt made of silk and dark green leggings; his long golden hair was left without its normal braids, falling like a golden river midway his back.

'Lasgalan?' Estel called gently, entering the balcony.

Snapped from his thoughts, Legolas stared in surprise at the man standing on the balcony of his room.

'Estel?' he said, wiping his tears. 'What are you doing here?'

Estel frowned deeply, not really expecting his lover to ask him that question.

'I was worried when you didn't come to breakfast.' He said quietly. 'What are you doing there? And why were you crying?'

Legolas looked away, unable to meet Estel's questioning eyes. He wasn't ready to face anyone yet, specially his lover.

A small smile crept to his face at that thought. It was a warm thought to think of the gentle man as his lover, but Legolas knew very well that it couldn't last.

Last night, he thought more about Elladan's words.

The older elf was right!

No one, especially his father, will allow his love for Estel to continue. They were from different races that have been fighting over 3000 years. Elrond's acceptance of Estel doesn't change that fact. It doesn't change the fact that the race of men is hated and despised in Mirkwood. No one will accept that he, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, has fallen in love with a man.

Legolas allowed his tears to fall once more between his tightly-shut eyes.

Estel's heart twisted painfully in his chest as he watched his lover sobbing softly. He wondered what caused his lover's upset after his happiness and joy last night.

'Lasgalan,' he said softly. 'Please don't cry. Tell me what is bothering you, Meleth, please. Come here into my arms and tell me what causes those precious tears to fall.'

Nodding slightly, Legolas climbed down the branch onto the balcony.

Estel took his lover into his arms as soon the blond beauty stood in front of him.

Legolas buried his face into the young man's strong chest and sobbed softly.

Estel waited patiently until the soft sobs ceased, before pulling away and looking directly into Lasgalan's green eyes.

'What is wrong, Meleth?' he asked. 'What had upset you that much?'

Legolas stared deeply into Estel's eyes. He freed himself from the man's embrace and walked to the edge of the balcony.

'Last night,' he said softly, looking at the gardens below. 'When I returned to my rooms, I found Elladan waiting for me. He said that he is in love with me.' Legolas closed his eyes, preventing a tear from sliding down.

'I know,' Estel whispered.

Legolas turned around, staring at Estel in surprise.

'You know?' he asked weakly. 'How?'

'Elladan.' Estel said. 'He came to my rooms and told me himself.'

'What else did he tell you?'

'Nothing important.' Estel said, shrugging. 'At first, he tried to discourage me from continuing our relationship, saying that no one will approve on it, but at the end, he gave up. Nothing will make me stop loving you, Lasgalan.'

'Really?' Legolas whispered, looking away. A tear slid along his cheek as he remembered his conversation with Elladan.

Noticing his lover's distress, Estel wrapped his arms around the blond elf's waist from behind, burying his face in the gold hair.

'Do you doubt that?' he whispered softly. 'I would fight the whole world just to be near you, Meleth.'

Legolas closed his eyes, leaning against Estel's body. It was difficult for him to deny his feelings. It was so difficult to deny the love and warmth that he felt for the man. He simply cannot deny it.

'I love you,' he whispered softly. 'I don't care what the others think. I just want to be with you.'

'I love you too, Lasgalan.' Estel pulled away, turning the Lasgalan around and looking deeply into his green eyes. 'As long as we love each other, nothing will be able to part our hearts from each other.'

Legolas looked into Estel's eyes and smiled warmly. Seeing his lover's smile again, Estel smiled back and leaned forward, capturing Lasgalan's lips in a passionate kiss.

Legolas moaned softly and circled his arms around Estel's neck, deepening the kiss. They kissed until the need of air forced them to break away.

Seeing Legolas' flushed face, Estel chuckled softy. He took the blond elf in his arms, resting his chin on the top of the golden mane.

'You know, Meleth,' he said softly. 'Last night's conversation with Elladan made me think.'

'Of What?' Legolas whispered, enjoying the man's warm embrace.

'We should tell the Lords about our relationship,' Estel said. 'At least, Lord Elrond.'

'No!' Legolas snapped, pulling away. He looked at Estel with fear shining in his eyes.

'Lasgalan, we can't keep it secret from him.' Estel tried to reason.

'No,' Legolas insisted. 'I'm not ready to face him…I'm not ready to face anyone, not yet.' The elf looked at Estel with plea.

'Lasgalan, if we want this relationship to continue, we must face the obstacles that may result from it.'

'I know,' Legolas said softly. 'But please, not yet.'

Estel sighed deeply. 'Alright. I will wait until you are ready.'

'Thank you, Estel.' Legolas whispered, smiling gratefully at the man.

Estel smiled and pulled the young elf into another passionate kiss. Using his body to guide Lasgalan into the room; Estel guided the young elf to the bed, where he gently laid them both down, not once breaking the full body contact that each of them craved. When the kiss finally broke, Estel leaned slightly back to look at his love. Lasgalan smiled at him with a smile that burned Estel's entire being. They looked at each other, drinking in the others features, as Estel lifted his hand to run it through the soft golden hair spread out around them. Leaning down into the kiss, the young man's hand continued downward to the ties of the elf's silk shirt, quickly undoing the knots there. When enough skin had been exposed, Estel moved lower to kiss a path down the soft creamy white skin. Slowly he made his way to the dusky nipple and as he gave it a lick, he smiled at the moan he heard from Lasgalan.

Hesitantly Legolas put his hands on Estel's shoulders. A part of him was excited to finally be alone with Estel, but the innocent part of him was scared of what was going to happen.

At hearing a second encouraging moan from the elf below him, Estel moved to give the other nipple the same attention. While his lips were busy with the nipple, his hand was sliding downward to the lacings of the elf's leggings.

Legolas was so distracted by the attention his nipples were receiving that he gasped in surprise when he felt Estel's hand sliding inside his leggings.

'Estel?' he called in confusion and slight fear.

Estel stopped and looked up at the elf. He was struck to see the mixture of confusion and fear in the elf's green eyes.

'You haven't done this before, have you?' he asked softly, feeling his heart clutched at the innocent expression on his lover's face.

Legolas shook his head slowly, avoiding the man's eyes.

'Not even with maidens?' Estel asked.

Legolas shook his head again.

Estel cursed softly under his breath, pushing his body away up. He sat at the edge of the bed, watching the elf rising from his position as well.

'I'm sorry,' Legolas whispered, lowering his face. 'I'm not ready to do this. I-I've never done it before. You are the first lover I've ever had!' he bit his lower lip. 'But if you want to do it, I-I'll try to-'

A finger was placed on his lips, cutting him off. Looking up, he saw Estel looking at him lovingly.

'I will not push you.' Estel whispered gently. 'I told you before; I will wait until you are ready.'

'Thank you, Estel.' Legolas whispered, lowering his gaze again.

The two sat in silence for awhile not knowing what to say or do.

'What's this?' Estel suddenly asked, caressing the leaf-like pendant that hung against Legolas' chest.

Legolas looked down at the necklace and smiled warmly.

'It was my Naneth's.' he said softly. 'She gave it to after my birth. It was my first and last gift from her before she was slain by Orcs.'

'It's beautiful.' Estel said softly. Again, the two sat in silence for a while, until Estel spoke.

'Would you like to have some food?' he asked. 'You haven't eaten your breakfast yet.'

Legolas laughed softly. 'It's late for breakfast now, Estel. But having some fruits do sound appealing.' He smiled.

'Then some fruits it is.' Estel said, standing up. Redoing his shirt's knots, Legolas stood as well and walked with Estel out of the room.

Elladan walked alone in the garden, thinking of last night's event. Learning about Estel's and Legolas' love was a big shock to him. It simply didn't occur to him its possibility. The two were from different races…two races that have been fighting for 3000 years!

Elladan sighed deeply.

When Estel first came here two years ago, all the elves in Rivendell hated his presence here and Elladan was one of them. Even though Rivendell wasn't in a direct conflict with Gondor, the elves knew that men hated them and so they returned the feeling. Besides, many were angry at what the men were doing to their Elven fellows in Mirkwood, and many of them had actually left to join the Mirkwood elves in their fight against Gondor.

So the elves here treated the man with hostility and hatred, making his life as difficult as possible even when Elrond announced him one of the family.

At first, Elladan hadn't accepted his Adar's reasons for welcoming Estel in their land and family. Descendant of Elros or not, Estel was a man from Gondor…no, he was the son of Gondor's King; their enemy's son!

But after knowing Estel and knowing the type of life he endured in Gondor, Elladan started to change his mind about the man. He started to change his judgement about Estel and soon they've become close friends. This of course, made the other elves accept Estel's presence if not friendship, seeing that their future ruler had accepted the man's friendship.

And now…now Estel had fallen in love with Legolas; Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, King Thranduil's only son and heir.

Elladan snorted at the irony of life. The two were the most unlikely people to fall in love with each other, yet, they did fall in love. Elladan wondered if their love was strong enough to stand in front of all the obstacles that would face it. He wondered what would be the end of this love; would it be a sad or happy ending?

Elladan wondered if he should tell his father about Estel and Legolas. He was certain that his father or any of the Lords would not to be pleased to hear about this. If he tells his father now, Lord Elrond would somehow stop their relationship before it deepens more.

/But, that would also break Legolas' heart!/ A tiny voice in his mind told Elladan. /He will hate you for being a tattler and will never stand ever your mere presence./

Elladan sighed deep, not knowing what the right thing to do was.

'Elladan, wait.' Elrohir's voice snapped Elladan from his thoughts. Elladan turned around and saw his twin running towards him.

'What's wrong, Elrohir?' Elladan asked when his brother was near.

'What? Can't I talk to you unless there was something wrong?' Elrohir said, grinning mischievously.

'No,' Elladan said, raising an eyebrow. 'But with the way you were running after me, I thought that something wrong had happened.'

'Nothing wrong happened.' Elrohir said as the two resumed their walking in the gardens. 'I just wanted to ask you about last night. How did it go?'

'Last night?' Elladan asked in surprise. 'What about last night?'

'Come on, Elladan.' Elrohir said slyly. 'I saw you going to Lasgalan's room last night. And since I already assume that you are in love the him, I can only imagine that last night you confessed your feelings to him. Am I wrong, big brother?'

Elladan stared at his brother in shock for a moment before regaining his composure. It surprised him to know that his brother noticed his affection towards the Mirkwood elf, but then maybe his feelings were so obvious that even Elrohir, who usually doesn't care to notice such things, saw it.

'Was it that obvious?' he asked quietly.

'No,' Elrohir said. 'But I did catch you stealing some glances at him when you thought that no one was watching. So I thought that you might have fallen in love with him.'

'I see,' Elladan said.

'So tell me, did you confess to him last night? Are you two lovers now?'

'Yes and no.' Elladan said, sighing. 'I confessed my feelings but we aren't lovers.'

'Why not?'

'He's in love with another.'

'What?' Elrohir asked in surprise. 'Lasgalan? The one who blushes when anyone talks to him? Is in love with another? Impossible!'

'No, it's not.' Elladan said. 'He's in love with another.'

'Who?' Elrohir asked.

'Estel.' Elladan said, sighing.

Hearing the name of Lasgalan's lover, Elrohir halted and held his brother's arm.

'Who? Estel?' Elrohir said. 'Now that's impossible. They can't be lovers.'

'They are.' Elladan said. 'After I left Lasgalan, I went to Estel. He confirmed it. The two are in love with each other.'

'But that's impossible!' Elrohir exclaimed. 'Estel is Arathorn's heir! A man! He cannot fall in love with an elf, let alone a woodland elf. Ada will not be happy to hear this.'

'I know,' Elladan said. 'I tried to warn them but neither one was willing to listen. They are too stubborn to even consider the risks they are taking.'

'Elladan, Ada should know about this.' Elrohir said solemnly.

'No,' Elladan shook his head.

'But Elladan-' Elrohir tried to protest.

'No, Elrohir.' Elladan said. 'I will not say anything to Ada. He should hear it from them. Estel is wise and surely my conversation with him last night will, at least, make him go and inform Ada.'

'What if he doesn't?'

'I will not be the one who tells Ada. And neither will you.' He said in a warning tone. 'It's their business not ours.' With that, Elladan walked away, leaving Elrohir behind.

Elrohir sighed deeply.

'I hope we are doing the right thing, brother.' he whispered before walking in the another direction.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter Four Part Two: Obstacles on the ...

Engwidh Vallen

[Chains of Gold]

Keys:

_Dreams and Flashbacks_

"Common Language"

'Elvish Language'

[Translations]

/Thoughts/

A/N: Okay, sweet love happy days are over…THE FUN HAS JUST BEGAN grins

Enjoy!

Chapter Four:

Part Two: Obstacles on the way of love

Legolas smiled sweetly at Estel as the two sat by the river, enjoying their small picnic.

Spring had finally arrived, and with it the knowledge that the two lovers had made it through a winter with each other to keep them warm. Legolas knew that eventually they would have to face everyone, but for the winter, he just wanted Estel's company on the long cold winter days. When the days had finally started to warm up, the young elf asked his man if they could go out and picnic in the fresh crisp air. Since the young man could deny his elf nothing, they snuck out in the early afternoon and took the treats that they pilfered from the kitchen to their special spot.

Sighing in content, Legolas lied down on the green grass. Estel looked at him in surprise, raising an eyebrow.

'Enjoying yourself, Pen vain [beautiful one]?' Estel said, lying next to him.

'Aye,' Legolas replied with a smile.

'That's a good thing to hear, my sweetheart.' Estel smiled, turning to his side and wrapping one arm around the elf's waist.

'Len melin,' [I love you] Legolas whispered softly, snuggling closer to Estel's warm body. Estel kissed Legolas' forehead softly in reply, then buried his face in the golden mane, inhaling his lover's sweet scent.

Life was as perfect as it could be for the two lovers. To be in each other's arms was the bliss that Heaven had granted them and the two didn't want anything else.  

Lulled by the soft ripple of the water, the two lovers soon drifted into slumber, unaware of the two eyes that were watching them.

Glorfindel smiled as he watched Estel and Legolas from above a nearby tree. It warmed his heart to see such pure love grow in the heart of the two youths, and he was very happy to see them in each other's arms.

_FLASHBACK_

_Glorfindel was about to enter his chambers when he heard someone calling him. Looking behind, he saw Elrohir standing in one corner, staring at him nervously._

_'Elrohir, what's wrong?' The old elf asked with concern, noticing Elrohir's uncertain gaze._

_'I-' Elrohir said, running one __hand through his __raven hair. 'I-I don't know what to do, my Lord? There is something going on here. Something that my Ada would be angry if it ever reached his ears, yet, I can't tell him about it, even though, I know for certain that he would not approve it.'_

_'What thing?' Glorfindel asked, frowning deeply. He knows very well that Elrond was the calmest and most patient person he ever knew, and if anything was able to __make the elf lord lose his __temper, this thing must be very serious. Besides, he also knows that Elrond hates when things happen behind his back, especially in his own house._

_'It's-It's,' Elrohir sighed deeply and looked around. 'Can we talk in your chambers, my Lord? I don't want anyone to hear us.' The young elf pleaded._

_'Alright.' Glorfindel said, nodding. He opened the door, gesturing for the younger elf to enter. Once they were in the sitting room, Glorfindel sat and mentioned for Elrohir to sit in front of him._

_'Now, what is going on?' he asked quietly._

_'Well,' Elrohir said nervously. 'I-I heard that Estel-Estel and Lasgalan are-are in love.'_

_'What?' Glorfindel asked in shock._

_Elrohir nodded tensely. 'Elladan said that they are in love with each other.' He said. 'He told me this morning. I was very shocked to hear this too.'_

_'And how did Elladan know?' Glorfindel asked __calmly__._

_'Last night, Elladan went to Lasgalan's chambers.' Elrohir said. 'You see, my Lord, Elladan is in love with Lasgalan. He wanted to confess his feelings to Lasgalan, when Lasgalan told him that he and Estel have become lovers. Then Elladan went to Estel, who confirmed Lasgalan's claim.'_

_'I see,' Glorfindel said, nodding._

_'I know that my __Ada__ will not approve of this love,' Elrohir said. 'But Elladan didn't want to tell __Ada__ and warned me not to__ either.'_

_'That's understandable!' Glorfindel said. 'Your __Ada__ doesn't need another problem added to the current problems he already has. Besides, your __Ada__ would become very angry if he hears about this matter.'_

_'But, Lord Glorfindel, someone must stop them before it's too late!' Elrohir exclaimed. 'Estel is Arathorn's son! If he was bonded to an elf, __then Arathorn might use this to declare war or even use Lasgalan against his kin! As much as I like Estel, I'm worried about the repercussions there would be if one of my kin were bonded to a man!'_

_'You are right, Elrohir.' Glorfindel said. 'Don't worry; I'll take care of this matter.'_

_'What about __Ada__?' Elrohir asked. 'Would it be wise to hide such thing from him?'_

_'I said I'll take of this matter,' Glorfindel said seriously. 'There is no need to burden your __Ada__ with it.'_

_'As you wish, my Lord.' With that, Elrohir stood up and left the room._

_/Interesting news indeed!/ Glorfindel thought, smirking._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

The day after his conversation with Elrohir, Glorfindel observed the two more closely and was surprised to see the amount of the love that the two held for each other. It was shinning in their sparkling eyes whenever their gazes meet. It amazed him how such love was well-hidden from the others, yet so obvious for those who could see through that layer of friendship between the two lovers. It amazed him how such pure and strong love would be existed between two people from two different and fighting races. 

Glorfindel smirked mischievously. After running the matter over and over in his mind, the blond Lord was convinced of the importance of this love. This love, that no sane elf would support, might be what Middle-Earth needs to prevent a predicative war from breaking out between the two dominate races in Middle-Earth; and a possible union between Estel, Prince of men, and Legolas, Prince of the wood elves, would put an end to three thousands years of hatred.

So, Glorfindel decided to support the two with all his might, even if that would cause him to confront Elrond's or Thranduil's wrath, or even Arathorn's. He decided to make sure that at the end this pure love would win and overcome hatred.

/It would be really amazing to see how love would overcome hatred!/ Glorfindel thought, chuckling softly. Not wanting to disturb the two lovers, Glorfindel climbed down the tree gracefully and walked away.

Elrond smiled in satisfaction as he glanced at the dinner table. Everyone was eating dinner and chattering happily with each other…everyone except Elladan. Elrond frowned upon seeing his son playing with his food while his mind seemed to be so far away. Rivendell's Lord wondered what was happening to his eldest son. Elladan had been acting strangely for the past three months.  He spent his time on his own, brooding for hours and rarely talking to anyone or staying with others and his gaze always held a glimpse of sadness. Elrond also noticed that Elladan now rarely talked to Estel or Legolas or sought their company, which puzzled Elrond even more, considering that Elladan showed an interest in befriending Legolas.

Sighing deeply, Elrond decided to ask his son about this matter after dinner and maybe seek Glorfindel or Erestor's help.

Erestor was standing in the balcony, enjoying the silence of the night when two arms wrapped around him from behind in a warm embrace.

'Tonight is a lovely night, isn't it Meleth?' a voice whispered in his ears. Erestor chuckled and leaned his back against his lover's body.

'Yes, it is, Meleth.' He said. 'And your company made it lovelier.'

'I could make it even more lovelier, if you joined me in my chambers, you know.' Glorfindel whispered seductively, licking the tip of Erestor's ear.

Erestor laughed softly, turning around. 'I'd truly love to see how you would do it!' he wrapped his arms around Glorfindel's waist.

'Would you like me to give you an example?' Glorfindel asked slyly.

'Yes, I would.' Erestor said.

Glorfindel pulled Erestor closer and kissed him passionately on the lips. He deepened their kiss, pressing his tongue against the dark-haired elf's month asking for an entrance. His request was shortly granted as Erestor opened his month, allowing Glorfindel's tongue to explore it.

A soft laugh coming from the gardens below made the two Lords break up. Looking at each other in surprise, the two Lords looked down the balcony and saw Estel and Legolas sitting together on a bench in the gardens.

'You know something Glorfindel,' Erestor said, gazing down at the two. 'Estel and Legolas' closeness is starting to bother me.'

'Why so, Meleth?' Glorfindel asked.

'I don't know. But sometimes, I have the feeling that what is between those two is something more than simple friendship.' Erestor said, looking at his lover.

Hearing this made Glorfindel chuckled softly. Erestor frowned at Glorfindel's expression.

'Glorfindel,' he said. 'Do you know something I don't know?'

'Me?' Glorfindel said innocently. 'What should I know that you don't?'

'I don't know.' Erestor said suspiciously, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 'But I know that chuckle and that look. They normally mean that you are hiding something from me or from Lord Elrond.'

'Well,' Glorfindel said, grinning. 'I do. But I won't tell you anything unless you come to my chambers with me.' With that, the blond elf walked outside the balcony, beckoning for Erestor to follow.

'Alright, I'll come.' Erestor said, following Glorfindel to his chambers.

'So what are you hiding?' Erestor asked as he lay sprawled on the bed, wearing nothing but his leggings. He tried to ask Glorfindel as soon as they arrived but the blond elf refused to say a single word until Erestor took off his tunic and shirt and lay on the bed.

'Not now, Meleth.' Glorfindel said, joining him in the bed after taking of his tunic and shirt as well. 'I'll tell you later.' He leaned forward in an attempt to kiss his lover.

'No, now.' Erestor said, placing a finger on his lover's lips. 'I have a feeling that you are hiding something very important. I want to know it now or I'll leave.'

Glorfindel sighed and pulled away. Sitting on the edge of the bed, the blond elf looked at his lover with a mischievous smirk pasted on his face.

'It came to my knowledge, three months ago, that there was something going on between Estel and Legolas.' He said. 'I was told that they are in love with each other.'

'THEY ARE WHAT?' Erestor snapped, rising into a sitting position.

'They are in love with each other, Meleth.' Glorfindel said simply.

'And you didn't do anything about it?' Erestor asked in shock.

'No,' Glorfindel replied. 'Why should I?'

Erestor stared at his lover with great shock. He couldn't believe that his lover heard such news and didn't do anything to stop it and most importantly, he actually hid this from all of them.

'And I supposed that you didn't inform Lord Elrond about this too?'

'No,' Glorfindel said. 'If Elrond knew, he would have flamed up with rage and then the Valar know what he would do to them.'

'Of course, he would.' Erestor snapped. 'Glorfindel, may I remind you of who Estel and Legolas are? Estel is Arathorn's only son, and Legolas is Thranduil's only son. And do you know who Arathorn and Thranduil are? Arathorn is Gondor's King and Thranduil is Mirkwood's. The two kingdoms have been fighting for over three thousand years. Estel and Legolas cannot simply fall in love with each other.'

'The two don't know each other's identity!' Glorfindel snapped.

'That's doesn't change who they truly are!' Erestor roared. 'You should have stopped them the moment you knew. You should have told me or Lord Elrond so we could act before it's too late. If Arathorn or King Thranduil hears of this, a horrible war will surely break out between the two races.'

'Listen to me Erestor,' Glorfindel said, taking a deep breath. 'If I wasn't convinced that their love was a good thing for Middle-Earth's future, I wouldn't have allowed it to continue. Believe me Erestor, if Estel and Legolas get married, they will unite the two races. Their love will remove all the hatred that dwelled between elves and men for centuries.'

'You're forgetting that King Thranduil and Arathorn will not approve of this marriage.' Erestor spat. 'Arathorn will kill his son if he ever learns that Estel has been living here for the past two years…what do you think he will do if he hears that his son is in love with an elf and Thranduil's son no less?!!'

'Arathorn will not live forever.' Glorfindel yelled. 'One day that arrogant human will die then Estel will take the throne of Gondor. He will be the King of men.'

'And about King Thranduil? Do you think that he'll accept that his only son has fallen in love with a human and not any human but Isildur's descendant? Do you think, after telling me about Queen Iralen's death, that he will he'll accept his blood mixing with the blood of his wife's murderer? Do you think that Legolas would be able to live with someone who's descendant of the one who ordered his mother's death?'

'That's not fair, Erestor.' Glorfindel whispered. 'It's not fair to blame Estel for something happened even before his birth. If their love is true, then it will overcome the past. It will overcome the hatred.'

'No, Glorfindel.' Erestor said, getting out the bed. 'Their love will not survive. They will suffer from it and cause a war between humans and elves.'

'Humans and elves **are** already in a war, Erestor.' Glorfindel snapped. 'Every day, hundreds of elves are being slain by the Gondorions while we're here pretending that it doesn't exist, only because it's far away from us!'

'That might be true, Glorfindel, but this love would make this war spread like wildfire through the whole of Middle-Earth.' Erestor said, grapping his shirt and putting it on. 'That's why I will do anything to stop it. I'm going to inform Lord Elrond about Estel and Legolas immediately to put an end to their relationship.' With that Erestor left the room.

'Erestor wait!' Glorfindel called as he followed his lover after grapping his shirt too.

Elrond sighed deeply as he stared at the young elf in front of him. He and Elladan were sitting in his library for almost an hour. He was trying to find out what was wrong with Elladan, but the younger elf was as stubborn as a rock and refused to say a thing. Every time Elrond tried to ask what was wrong with him, Elladan would only shrug and say that there wasn't anything wrong with him.

'Elladan, I'm your Ada.' Elrond tried again. 'If anything was bothering you, you know that you can tell me. You can always confide in me to help you solve any problem, my child.'

'Ada, for the last time, there isn't anything wrong or bothering me.' Elladan said, sighing. He wondered when his father would give up and leave him alone.

'No, there is.' Elrond said sternly. 'I can tell when there is something bothering you, Elladan. You are my son and I know you more than anyone else. Now tell me, what's wrong with you?'

Elladan stared at his father silently. He didn't know what to do.

On one hand, he could tell Elrond about Estel and Legolas so the Lord would prevent them from seeing each other. Elladan, then, would have a chance to win Legolas' heart. But on the other hand, if he told Elrond, Elladan would risk Legolas' trust in him and the blond beauty might hate him for parting him from Estel. Elladan sighed deeply; he knew he wouldn't bear seeing the look of sadness or betrayal in Legolas' eyes.

'Ada-' he didn't have the chance to complete his sentence because the door of the study suddenly burst open forcedly revealing a furious Erestor behind it. Elrond and Elladan looked confusedly at the other elf. It was strange for the usually calm elf to burst in such manner to the library without knocking at this hour of the night.

'My Lord, we need to talk.' Erestor said. 'There is an important matter that you must to know.'

'Can't it wait until the morning, Erestor?' Elrond said, raising an eyebrow. 'I'm sure that-'

'No, my Lord.' Erestor interrupted, entering the room and closing the door behind him. 'It cannot wait until the morning. The sooner you know about it, the better.'

'Erestor!' Glorfindel said, bursting into the room. 'There is no need to involve Elrond into this!'

'Yes, there is, Glorfindel.' Erestor hissed. 'Elladan, may you leave us, please?'

'No need! He already knows.' Glorfindel mumbled under his breath.

Erestor glared at Elladan then at Glorfindel. 'How nice!' he exclaimed. 'Who else knows, Glorfindel? It seems that the whole of Rivendell knows except Lord Elrond and me!'

'Can anyone tell me what's going here?' Elrond snapped, annoyed at his two friends. 'What are you all talking about?'

'There has been something going under your roof, my Lord.' Erestor said firmly. 'Something that you wouldn't have approved of. Glorfindel and your son knew about it and didn't inform you or do anything to stop it.'

'What is it?' Elrond said.

'Estel and Legolas.' Erestor said. 'Glorfindel said that they have been lovers for three months now.'

'WHAT?' Elrond yelled in rage, quickly rising from his seat.

Upon hearing Erestor's words, Elladan paled. He lowered his eyes not daring to meet his father's eyes, while Glorfindel looked away from Elrond's gaze.

'Yes, my Lord.' Erestor said accusingly. 'Glorfindel didn't do anything to separate them. And now, it appears that also your son knew about them and didn't do anything.'

Elrond took several deep breaths before addressing his son. 'Elladan,' he said coldly. 'Is what Erestor is saying true? Are Estel and Legolas in love?'

'Yes, Ada.' Elladan whispered, keeping his eyes low.

'Since when?'

'Three months.' Elladan replied.

'How long did you know about this?'

'Same period.'

'And you Glorfindel?'

'Same as him.' Glorfindel said, looking straight into Elrond's eyes.

'Who else know?'

'Elrohir.' Glorfindel said. 'He was the one who told me. He was afraid of telling you, so he came to me and asked me to take care of this matter.'

'I see,' Elrond said quietly. 'Elladan!'

'Yes, Ada?'

'You will go and inform Estel and Legolas that I wish to meet them here now! But do not tell them why.'

'Yes, Ada,' Feeling a little bit relieved, Elladan left the room as soon as he could.

The three Lords stood in their spots silently with a heavy tension reigning on the room.

'You allowed them to be friends, why don't you allow them to be lovers?' Glorfindel spoke quietly, breaking the tension.

'Friends, Glorfindel,' Elrond hissed, glaring at the blond Lord. 'Friends, not lovers! Do you realize what you are risking here? You are risking Legolas' safety! Mirkwood's safety! All the elves' safety! This love will cause either Arathorn or Thranduil to declare war openly at the other race! Middle-Earth will break into a huge war between all its creatures!'

'They love each other, for Elbereth's sake!' Glorfindel yelled. 'I'm tired of hearing how their love would bring war to Middle-Earth! Why don't you say that their love would bring peace instead?'

'Because it will not!' Elrond snapped. 'Arathorn will use this love to declare a war upon the Elven race.'

'He had already declared a war upon us, Elrond.' Glorfindel growled. 'What can't you see? He's already attacking Mirkwood and won't rest until he burns all the woods there! And after he's done with Mirkwood, he will turn his eyes to Rivendell.'

'I-' Elrond was interrupted with soft knocks on the door. 'Enter,' he said.

Legolas entered the room followed by Estel.

'You wished to see us, my Lord.' Legolas said, smiling.

'Yes, Lasgalan.' Elrond said seriously. 'There is an important matter I want to discus it with you two. Please sit.'

Legolas felt his heart drop at Elrond's stern face and voice. He felt slightly afraid of the elder Lord. He could tell that Elrond was upset about something, possibly about him and Estel.

/He knows./ His mind kept repeating to him. Slowly, the young elf walked to a nearby couch and sat next to Estel.

'I've heard that you two are in a relationship.' Elrond said straightforwardly. 'I asked you to come here so you two can promise me to end this relationship now and for all time.'

'What?' Estel asked in surprise. 'Are you serious? You can't just ask us to end our relationship. We can't end it this simply. We love each other.'

'This love, Estel, is not acceptable.' Elrond said firmly. 'You will promise me that you two will stop this relationship and never start it again.'

'And I said no,' Estel snapped, standing from his seat. 'We love each other. What you're asking us is impossible. We can't just promise you that we will stop loving each other.'

'You can't love each other, Estel. There are lots of things that prevent this love,' Erestor said. 'Lasgalan knows them as well as you.'

Estel looked at Lasgalan who was silent the whole time. The blond elf was looking downcast, while his body was shaking slightly.

'Lasgalan!' Estel said softly. 'Lasgalan, say something.'

Legolas looked up at his lover then at the three Lords. Glorfindel felt his heart breaks at the sight of Legolas' tear-stained innocent face.

'I love Estel, my Lords.' Legolas whispered. 'I love him. I don't care about our differences. Please, I can't live without his love.'

'Estel, would you leave us alone?' Elrond said quietly.

'But-' Estel tried to protest but Glorfindel stopped him with a wave of his hand.

'Leave us, Estel.' The blond Lord said compassionately. 'Leave us.'

Estel stared at Glorfindel for a moment and saw a supportive look in the Lords' eyes. Nodding silently, the man left the room.

'Legolas,' Elrond said firmly. 'Do you realize what are you doing? How could you fall in love with a human?'

'I couldn't stop myself.' Legolas said, sobbed softly. 'Estel is a gentle and kind person. And I just found myself falling for him more and more everyday.'

'Didn't you think of your Ada, Legolas? Of your kin?' Erestor said. 'How could you do this to them?'

'Stop it, both of you!' Glorfindel snapped. 'What are you two blaming him for? For falling in love? You two know very well how it is to be in love and yet you are blaming him for it?!'

'No, Glorfindel!' Elrond said. 'We are blaming him for loving a man.'

'May I remind you that you have welcomed that man into your house and family, my lord?' Glorfindel said. You even supported Estel befriending Legolas in the beginning!'

'That's different, Glorfindel.' Elrond snapped. 'And welcoming Estel into my house and family doesn't mean that I would allow him to fall in love with Legolas. Estel remains from Gondor, which is Mirkwood's first enemy. Now, Legolas,' he said, turning his attention to the still sobbing young elf. 'I want you to promise me that you will end your relationship with Estel now.'

'I can't,' Legolas choked.

'Legolas, you must!'

'I can't.' Legolas cried in distress. 'I love Estel. We don't want to be part of this war. Estel may be a human but he's different and I love him.'

'Legolas, your Ada will not approve of this!'

'Ada will do anything to see me happy.' Legolas said, sobbing. 'If he saw how happy I am with Estel, he'll overcome his hatred and accept Estel.'

'It's not as simple as you may think, Legolas.' Elrond said. 'Thranduil will kill Estel as soon as he sees him.'

'No, he will listen to me.'

'No, he will not.' Elrond yelled angrily. 'Your Adar will not tolerate the mere existence of a human in Mirkwood and your Naneth's soul will not rest as long as you're in love with him.'

'Nana?' Legolas asked; his eyes widened in confusion. 'Nana would have wanted me to stay with the one I love.'

'No, she wouldn't.' Elrond hissed. 'You're betraying her memory with your love for a human! Could you fall in love with one of those who-'

'Elrond! That's enough!' Glorfindel yelled in alarm.

Elrond's eyes widened in horror as he realized what he was going to say.

Legolas looked at Elrond with puzzlement and hurt shinning in his eyes. 'How am I betraying Nana's memory?' he said softly. 'Why? Ada always said that Nana would have wanted me to be happy and being in love with Estel makes me happy. Why am I betraying her memory?'

'Listen to me carefully, Legolas.' Elrond said calmly. 'From now on, I don't want you to even talk to Estel. You will always be accompanied by either Elladan or Elrohir to make sure that you and Estel don't meet in secret.'

'But-' Legolas tried to protest but was silenced with a stern look from Elrond.

'And if I heard that you two are meeting,' Elrond cut off. 'I'll send a message to your Ada, informing him and leave the whole matter for him to deal with it, am I clear?'

'Yes, my Lord.' Legolas whispered, lowering his head.

'You may go to your room,' Elrond said quietly. 'And remember, don't talk to Estel.'

Legolas nodded silently and left the room.

 Estel was standing nearby when the door of Elrond's library opened and Legolas appeared behind.

'Meleth,' Estel said, approaching the blond elf. 'What did they say to you?'

Legolas stared at Estel sadly before shaking his head and running away.

'Lasgalan!' Estel cried. He was about to run after the elf when Elrond's voice came from behind.

'Leave him alone, Estel.' Elrond ordered.

Estel looked behind him and glared at the elder. 'What did you say to him?' the man growled in anger.

'Lasgalan will not talk to you anymore.' Elrond said firmly. 'You two are forbidden to talk to each other. If it was in my power, I would send him back to his homeland. But since I can't do this nor I can send you away, I will make sure that you two will never speak to each other. If I heard that you two have spoken to each other, I'll inform Lasgalan's Adar of this. And then, he will have to take care of it.'

'I don't understand,' Estel said. 'Why are you against this? I don't live in Gondor anymore. I've renounced my title and status as Gondor's Crown Prince. Why can't I stay with the one I love?'

'Because you are still Arathorn's son,' Elrond said. 'And Lasgalan remains an elf from Mirkwood.' with that, Elrond walked away, leaving Estel standing alone in the corridor.

To be continued…

Elvish phrases were taken from: class=MsoNormal align=center 'text-align:center;line-height:150%'> 

A/N: well, how was it? Heeeheee, Elrond is a little bit evil here…but Glorfindel won't give up that easily grins I think I sense a battle is about to break out in Elrond house :P just kidding!

But how Estel and Legolas will deal about this? Hopefully, it'll be in the next chpt!


	6. Chapter Five: Unbreakable Love

Engwidh Vallen

Chains of Gold

--- --- --- --- ---

Keys:

_Dreams and Flashbacks_

"Common Language"

'Elvish Language'

Translations

/Thoughts/

--- --- --- --- ---

Chapter Five: Unbreakable love

--- --- --- --- ---

It was another beautiful day in fair Rivendell. The sun shone brightly in the middle of the blue sky, sending its warm rays upon the elven realm. The beautiful fresh scent of the newly blossomed roses and newly grown grass were carried through all of Rivendell by the cool breezes. Happy songs of the elves spread in the air, welcoming the spring season along with the whispers of the trees, ripples of the river and the chirps of the birds. It was indeed a happy joyful day in Rivendell.

However, this joyous atmosphere failed to relieve the heavy tension that hovered above the house of Elrond for a long month now. The atmosphere of the house had become bleak and desolate after what happened in Elrond's study.

Legolas had locked himself in his champers, refusing to get out even to eat or talk to anyone. Estel had become quiet and isolated from everyone, preferring to spend his days alone by the river or reading in the hall of The Last Alliance. Elladan had also isolated himself and wasn't going out of his chambers as often as he used to. As of the elders Lords, a cold wall of disaffection had rose between Glorfindel and between Elrond and Erestor. They only talked when necessary and it was with cold and formally tone.

--- --- --- --- ---

Elrohir sighed lazily as he watched his twin lying on one of the couches of their living room and staring at the ceiling.

'And what the end of this, Elladan?' he asked. 'Will you stay like this all day and wish for everything to return to normal?'

'I don't know, Elrohir.' Elladan said softly. 'This situation isn't right, yet, what was going between them wasn't right either, was it?!'

Elrohir sighed deeply, knowing exactly who Elladan meant by them.

'Estel is a man and Lasgalan is an elf,' Elrohir said. 'Their love would have brought a disaster upon us all! Separating them was the right thing to do, brother.'

'Was it?' Elladan wondered loudly, staring blankly at ceiling.

Elrohir sighed in defeat. /This is hopeless!/ he thought to himself. 'Come, Elladan,' he tried again. 'Let's go in a picnic near the river. It would be such waste if we spend a day like this inside the house."

'Go by yourself.' Elladan said. 'I have no desire to go anywhere.'

'But Elladan,' Elrohir insisted. 'Nothing will change even if you stayed here for the next two centuries. You have to go out and do something!'

Elladan rose from his position and looked at his brother with an odd expression in his face.

'For once Elrohir, you are absolutely right.' He said quietly. 'I should go out and do something. I should go and talk to Lord Glorfindel.' With that, Elladan stood up and left the room, leaving a puzzled Elrohir behind.

'Talk to Lord Glorfindel?!!'

--- --- --- --- ---

Glorfindel sighed deeply and put the book, he was trying to read for two hours, down on a nearby table.

/This situation is getting more and more annoying every day!/ he admitted to himself, standing up and pacing the room. The feeling of being betrayed by his lover and his friend was eating his heart up.

'Why can't they just understand?!' he growled under his breath. After that night in the study, Glorfindel tried to change Elrond's mind about his decision. It wasn't right, in Glorfindel's opinion, to separate two young hearts from each other in that cruel way, and without any convincing explanations. He had tried to convince Elrond to give Estel's and Legolas' love a chance to prove that it was true, but the stubborn Lord, supported by Erestor, refused to even think about his suggestion.

Frowning, Glorfindel looked outside the window but he smiled despite himself as the cheery weather outside. It was a beautiful day, after all. A day for all lovers to spend outside and enjoy the company of their lovers.

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow as an idea stroke him.

/Why not?/ he said, smirking to himself. /After all, they've been separated from each other for a long month! But I may need some help for my plan!/

AS if answering Glorfindel's thoughts, the blond elf heard soft knocks on his door. Glorfindel glanced at the door, wondering for a moment who would it be, then he slipped his indifferent mask before he muttered a cold 'enter'.

Elladan appeared from behind the door and walked to where the blond Lord was standing after closing the door.

'My Lord,' he said with a serious expression. 'I need to talk to you about something, please.'

Glorfindel's features softened when he saw Elladan. He gestured to the young elf to sit on a nearby chair before he sat in the opposite chair.

'About what, Elladan?' he said in stern voice.

'About Legolas and Estel.' Elladan said nervously.

'What about them?' Glorfindel asked, raising a surprised eyebrow. He knew about Elladan's knowledge of Legolas' identity and his feelings towards the Mirkwood's Prince but that doesn't explain Elladan's interest in talking with him about them. For everyone, this situation had ended when Elrond forbade the two from even talking to each other. So what had Elladan to talk about them? And to him? Why him?

Those questions ran in Glorfindel's mind as he watched the young elf in front of him shifted in his seat nervously.

'Well?' Glorfindel asked quietly.

'I don't like what's happening, my Lord.' Elladan whispered softly, lowering his gaze. 'This isn't right!'

'Well, your Adar doesn't think so!' Glorfindel snorted. 'On the contrary, he thinks that it's the best thing to do.'

'I know, but I disagree with him.' Elladan said, looking up, a hint of sadness shining in his dark blue eyes. 'Yes, I understand the complicity of the situation but still I can't make myself believe that this is the right thing to do. I have thought of this more than once and the more I think about it, the more I'm convinced that it's unfair to blame Legolas or Estel for falling in love with each other. They don't even know each other's true identity! However, I know that Ada would not listen to me, no matter what I say. You're the only one who seems to support them, so I came to you seeking your help. We must do something to end this situation, even if we revealed Estel's and Legolas' identities to each other and let them decide what to do by their own.'

Glorfindel regarded Elladan for a while. Elladan's little speech wasn't what Glorfindel expected him to say, not his confession to act against his Adar's will. But yet, Glorfindel knew about Elladan's feelings towards Legolas and was positive that Elladan wanted to make Legolas happy again by allowing the blond elf to be with Estel.

Glorfindel smiled sadly at the irony of life.

/It's amazing how history sometimes tends to repeat itself!/ he thought wistfully. /Yet, life had gave me another chance in love, I wonder if it will give that chance to Elladan as well?/

Sighing, Glorfindel forced himself to focus on Elladan again.

'I must say, Elladan,' he said calmly. 'that revealing the truth to Estel and Legolas had crossed my mind several times, but that might make the situation even worse. If Legolas knew about Estel's identity, he might become frightened even more. Thranduil carries a deep hatred for Isildur's bloodline and Legolas knows that very well. Legolas will be afraid to risk his people's safety.'

'Then what should we do, my Lord?' Elladan asked.

'I do agree with you that this situation must end.' Glorfindel looked determinedly. 'I have a plan to bring those two back together and I'm going to need your help. But you must promise me to keep this matter secret. We both made a mistake by telling others about Estel and Legolas, now I'm determined to act secretly to reunite them back.'

'I understand, my Lord.' Elladan said. 'I'm willing to help you and I swear I'm not going to tell anyone about our plan.'

'Good, then listen carefully to what I'm about to say!'

--- --- --- --- ---

Estel sighed as he sat in the gardens, gazing at a faraway tree. It was the tree that he and Lasgalan shared their unexpected first kiss; the kiss that made him realized his true feelings towards the beautiful blond elf. How happy they were then!

Estel shook his head, clearing it from those memories. It was difficult to think of them now that the two were denied the love they shared. And moreover, Estel couldn't help but to feel betrayed…betrayed by his Lasgalan.

_FLASHBACK_

_Estel watched as Lord Elrond walked away, leaving him in the dim-lit corridor._

_/Then, this is my crime!/ he thought bitterly. /Being a son to man never been a true father to me!/_

_A tear slid unwillingly down his cheek as his past life in Gondor flashed in front of his eyes. A life full of pain and tears…A life without someone to make him feel loved or wanted._

_Estel inhaled deeply and clutched his fists tightly, trying to trying to sooth the overwhelming waves of emotions that were building up inside his chest. _

_He walked to the window and looked outside. The world was bathing in gloom darkness that matched the darkness that has been his companion in life. There weren't any moon or stars in the dark sky just as his life was without star to guide him through._

_Gazing up at the dark sky, Estel wondered if he was destined to be alone forever! _

_He wondered if his destiny was to live in sadness and pain forever! _

_He wondered if it was written on his page of life to lose anyone that truly loved or cared for him._

_For all his life, Estel was denied his right to be happy; his right to feel wanted and loved; his right to feel safe and warm with people who cared about him and didn't hurt him._

_Was it too much for him to be truly happy one day? To have someone loved him and cared for him?_

_His father had never loved him. The old man had enjoyed telling him that each day in the past. And the Lords of his father's court disrespected him for his elven heritage and were more than happy to humiliate him with such remarks at every opportunity. _

_And everyone else had just either ignored his presence in fear of his father's wrath or pitied him._

_He was alone among his own kind…lost among his own people. Alone and lost without no one to truly care about him!_

_Only one person had truly cared for and loved him. That person was his mother; she was the only person that was gentle and kind to him. She was the only light that lit his dark life. She was his only shelter from his father's hatred but life had denied him her love by taking her comforting presence away from him._

_Estel closed his eyes as his few memories of his late mother flashed in his mind and her sweet voice sang sweetly into his ears. He could see her beautiful face smiling at him in the darkness like a shinning star. A star that one day had also faded away._

_/NO!/ Estel's mind screamed. He will not allow history to repeat again!_

_He might have surrendered to the pain, despair, and his father's humiliation after his mother's death but he will not allow this to happen again! _

_He had suffered enough in the past. He had suffered until he felt his soul would explode. He had run away from his homeland and his people to put an end to his suffering. _

_Now, he will not allow another loss in his life! _

_With determined expression, Estel turned around and marched towards the guest wing, where he knew Lasgalan's chambers were located._

_When he reached them, he tried to open the door but found it locked. He knocked loudly at the door, calling Lasgalan's name, but no one opened the door._

_'Lasgalan, open the door!' He yelled, pounding on the door heavily. 'Lasgalan, I don't care what Lord Elrond would do, but I'm not leaving you! I love you, Lasgalan! I love you and I'm ready to fight all the creatures in Middle-Earth just to be with you! Lasgalan, open the door!'_

_However, no one opened the door. Ceasing his pounding, Estel heard soft sobs coming from the other side and felt that his heart was breaking at the sound._

_'Lasgalan, please,' He pleaded. 'Lasgalan, open the door.'_

_'Leave him be, Estel.' A voice came from behind him. Estel turned around and saw Glorfindel standing with a wistful look in his eyes._

_'I don't care about your objections,' the young man said firmly. 'I love Lasgalan.'_

_'And I'm sure that he feels the same, Estel.' Glorfindel said. 'But for the meantime let him be! The two of you need to reflect your feelings again, Estel. Be patient and at the end you'll get what your heart desire.'_

_Estel looked deeply into the blond Lord's eyes, seeing a supportive and sympathetic look in them. Sighing deeply, he cast one desperate glance on the closed door before nodding to the Lord and leaving._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Estel sighed deeply. It hurt him that Lasgalan had never left his chambers for 30 days avoiding everyone mainly him. Elrond seemed to be content with this arrangement as he ordered that Lasgalan's meals would be served in his chambers.

Estel had listened to Glorfindel's advice and didn't try to talk to Lasgalan but he wondered how long this situation would continue. Thoughts of Lasgalan abandoning their love to please the elders haunted Estel's mind during the past weeks but the memories of Lasgalan's smiling face washed all his doubt each time.

/He needs time./ Estel reassured himself. /This situation is hard on him as it is on me. I must be patient./

"There you are, Estel!" a cheerful voice snapped Estel from his thoughts. He turned his face to meet an excited Elladan sitting next to him.

"What do you want?" Estel said grumpily, turning his gaze to the tree.

Elladan sighed in defeat. Ever since that night Estel had treated them with nothing but indifference and harsh attitude, driving them all away. But Elladan wasn't going to give up soon; after all he had a mission to complete.

'I was looking for you,' Elladan said softly in elvish. 'I want to show you something.'

"I don't want to see anything, Elladan." Estel snapped. "I don't want to do anything with anyone of you!"

"No, Estel!" Elladan snapped back. "You're coming with me. If you truly love Lasgalan and want to be with him, you will not sit here and mourn your separation! Now, Lord Glorfindel wants to speak to you privately away from everyone. He told me to take you with me to the waterfall where he's waiting for you!" Not waiting for Estel's mind to digest what he had said and therefore answer it, Elladan stood, pulling Estel to his feet and then headed to the waterfall.

--- --- --- --- ---

Legolas tilted his head to one side as he studied the picture he had been drawing. A soft smile lit the blond elf's face as he stared at the smiling face of his mother. Drawing his mother's face had always given him the feeling of warmth and comfort. It made him feel close to the mother he had never known…the mother he had only seen in paintings all over the palace of Mirkwood.

Legolas sighed deeply.

It was also an escape for him…A reason for him to busy his mind with something else rather than sitting and thinking of Estel.

Legolas winced as the name crossed his mind. What does Estel think of him now? Legolas wondered. Surely the man would feel betrayed and angry at him for giving their love up so easily.

Legolas closed his eyes, remembering that night.

He had escaped to his chambers and refused to open the door to the man. Legolas had wanted to open the door and hug Estel and never let go, but he couldn't. He was afraid…Afraid that if Elrond told his father, he would harm Estel.

Legolas inhaled deeply. Even though his father loved him and wanted nothing but his happiness, Legolas was aware that there were certain matters that his father hated beyond anything, one of them was humans and everything related to them.

Legolas put his brush on the small table by his side and sat on the small chair in front of the painting.

'What should I do, Nana?' he asked softly. 'Ada would never accept my love for Estel!' he felt his tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. 'Lord Elrond was right. Ada will kill Estel the moment he laid his eyes on him. What should I do? I truly love him with all my heart!' with that, Legolas covered his face with his hands and sobbed softly.

A hand placed on his right shoulder made Legolas nearly jumped from his place. He looked up and saw the handsome face of Glorfindel smiling down at him.

'Lord Glorfindel!' Legolas whispered softly, standing up while wiping his tears away.

'I'm sorry for my intrusion. I knocked the door,' Glorfindel said in a kind tone. 'But no one answered me, so I took the liberty to enter without permission.'

'No,' Legolas said nervously. 'It's alright. I must have been absorbed in my painting that I didn't hear the door. Please, sit, my Lord.' The young elf gestured to a nearby chair.

Glorfindel smiled warmly but didn't sit. Instead, he walked to the painting and studied carefully.

'So that what you have been doing during the last month?!' he said in amusement. 'The beautiful Queen Iralen! She was the most beautiful Queen I have ever met!'

'Did you know her very well, my Lord?' Legolas asked softly, standing next to the elder Lord.

'Yes,' Glorfindel said, smiling. 'She was one of my best friends. And when I was in Mirkwood, we used to read and ride through the forest of Mirkwood together even before she became a queen.'

'Oh,' Legolas said, staring at his mother's painting.

'You resemble her so much, Greenleaf.' Glorfindel said, turning Legolas' face towards him with gentle hand. 'You have inherited her beautiful green eyes, her soft features, and most of all, her sweet loving nature.'

Legolas blushed at the Lord's words, turning his face to the painting again.

Glorfindel smiled softly at the shy elf; a hint of sadness shone in his eyes. He was right. Legolas did inherit his mother's soft features and her charming personality. It seems that Thranduil wanted his son to be like his mother in the inside as well as the outside. The blond elf wondered if that was a good or bad thing, though!

Iralen was a unique Lady with stubborn mind and strong personality hidden underneath her shy smile and gentle nature. She would turn into a dangerous true Mirkwood elven warrior when provoked enough.

Glorfindel narrowed his eyes as he continued to study the young elf next to him. Until this moment, Legolas didn't show any signs of rebellion to protect his love, but that could be only a result from the confusion of experiencing new feelings. Moreover, Elrond wasn't the real obstacle in the way of Legolas and Estel's love; the true obstacle was Thranduil! Thranduil would not react agreeably to his son's love, Glorfindel was sure of it, especially if the elven King knew whose blood run in Estel's veins.

Glorfindel sighed and looked at the painting. He wondered if Legolas would surprise them all and stand for his love in the same way his mother had once surprised him and fought in the Last Alliance war next to Thranduil and his father…

_FLASHBACK_

_Glorfindel walked through the lines of Mirkwood's army, checking the troops. Suddenly, He froze in his spot as his eyes met the glimmers of a familiar female face. He looked behind him but the face had vanished among hundreds of elven faces._

_/She couldn't possibly be here!/ Glorfindel shook his head. /I'm just imagining it! It might be because of all the tension./_

_'Lord Glorfindel!' a sweet female voice came from behind. 'I was hoping that I'd meet you before the battle.'_

_Surprised and still not wishing to believe his ears, Glorfindel turned around to see Lady Iralen covered in heavy Mirkwood armor, with her bow and arrows on her back and a sword hanged around her waist._

_'Iralen!' he gasped, unable to hide his surprise._

_Iralen laughed softly, seeing his shocked expression. 'I assume that you weren't expecting to see me here, Glorfindel!' she said, smiling sweetly. 'I've imagined that my presence wouldn't be such a surprise to you, since you know that Mirkwood's army includes females as well as males.' _

_'Well, Yes.' Glorfindel said, trying to regain his composure. 'But I weren't expecting to see **you** here. You are a skillful archer but this is a war, not an archery competition, Iralen. This isn't a place for noble Ladies such as yourself!'_

_Iralen's smile faded into a frown. She approached him until their faces were inches apart._

_'Don't doubt my abilities in the arts of war, Glorfindel,' she whispered with dangerously angry voice. 'I'm a Mirkwood elf. I was born a warrior. And I won't stand and watch while my people and homeland are threatened by anyone. Mark my words!' with that, she left without looking behind while Glorfindel stared at her retreating figure with great shock._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

A soft chuckle escaped from Glorfindel's mouth. Surely, that day he had seen another side of Lady Iralen; a side that he had never imagined that a Lady as noble and sweet as she would have. He saw her fight with rare bravely and strength next to Oropher and Thranduil. He saw her stand with Thranduil as his father died, then stand with him as they ruled Mirkwood together afterwards.

Glorfindel let out a deep sigh. She had proven to the world that she was truly born to be a queen.

'My Lord!' Legolas' soft voice snapped Glorfindel from his memories.

'Anything wrong, Legolas?' Glorfindel asked, seeing the confused look in Legolas' face.

'I was going to ask you the same thing, my Lord?' Legolas replied. 'You seemed to be lost in deep thoughts then you chuckled and after that you sighed deeply. Is anything wrong, my Lord?'

'Nay,' Glorfindel said, shaking his head. 'I was just thinking of few matters. Anyhow, I haven't told you yet why I'm here. But let's sit first,' Glorfindel said with a smile. After the two sat on the chairs near the painting, Glorfindel spoke. 'Legolas, are you content with your situation? I mean you and Estel issue.'

Upon hearing this, Legolas' face paled and the young elf lowered his gaze, avoiding Glorfindel's prying ones. 'Lord Elrond was right,' he said in low voice barely above whisper. 'Ada will never accept my love. He will kill Estel at the mere sight of him.'

'I didn't ask about what would be your Adar's reaction, Legolas.' Glorfindel said quietly. 'I asked if you were content with being parted from the one you love!'

Legolas shook his head slightly in reply.

'Very well then,' Glorfindel said. 'Listen to me carefully. It's unfair to separate you and Estel because of who you are. I'll help you to restore your relationship without anyone knowing. However, when the time comes and you leave to Mirkwood, you must inform your Adar about it. He will be angry at first, but I hope that you would be strong enough and stand for your love. If he sees that this love means everything to you, Legolas, I'm sure that he'll accept it.'

Legolas thought of Glorfindel's words before he looked up and spoke. 'And what if he didn't? I don't want to choose between Estel and my Ada. I love them both and don't want to be separated from neither of them.'

'He will not accept from the fist time, Legolas.' Glorfindel said kindly. 'You must be patient and give him some time but you also must be persistent and never give up. Will you be able to do that, Legolas?'

Legolas thought of that for few moments before nodding.

'Alright,' Glorfindel said, smiling. 'Let's go then.' He stood up and gestured to Legolas to stand as well.

'Where are we going?' Legolas asked as he stood up and followed the elder Lord.

'We're going to bring the one you love back to you.' Glorfindel said with wide smile in his face.

--- --- --- --- ---

Estel glanced at his surroundings with bored expression. He was alone in a cave hidden behind the waterfall, sitting on a rock for almost one hour.

Estel sighed, wondering where was Lord Glorfindel and why the elder wanted to talk to him in here?!

He stood up and walked around the cave, exploring it once more. The cave was very large and well-hidden behind the waterfall. It was a prefect place to hide from prying eyes. Estel leaned on the damp stone wall and lost himself in deep thoughts.

/Trust Glorfindel to know such place!/Estel snorted softly, then frowned thoughtfully. But why Lord Glorfindel requested to meet him here?

What the elder had to say to him?

_"__If you truly love Lasgalan and want to be with him, you will not sit here and mourn your separation!"_

Estel's frown deepened as he remembered Elladan's words. What has Lasgalan to do with this meeting with Lord Glorfindel?

Estel sighed, not knowing what to come with all of this. The thought of the beautiful Mirkwood elf was tearing his heart and mind and in the same time, couldn't bring himself to forget about him.

'Estel!' he heard the gentle voice of Glorfindel from behind. Estel looked behind and was about to greet the blond Lord when another glimpse of golden blond hair appeared from behind the frame of Lord Glorfindel.

'Lasgalan!' Estel said softly without thinking as his eyes gazed at his lover's beautiful face.

Legolas looked from behind Lord Glorfindel and saw Estel standing in front of them. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of the man in his beautiful gray elven robes standing in dim lit cave. He hitched softly as he heard Estel calling him with so much love and pain in his voice. He stared back at Estel, unable to get enough from the sight of his handsome lover.

The two lovers stood in their spots, staring at each other, oblivious to their surroundings. They didn't notice when Glorfindel moved to the side and watched them with amusement.

Glorfindel smirked to himself. If he wasn't sure about the sincerity of their feelings towards each other before, he was now. It was plain obvious in their faces like a sun in the middle of the sky.

/It seems that things will be far more easier that I thought./ he thought gladly. /I think I'm not needed here anymore!/ Soundlessly, Glorfindel left the cave.

Estel and Legolas stared at each other for awhile, then slowly their bodies began to move towards each other without breaking their eye-contact. The two kept getting closer and closer until they were only inches apart.

Slowly, Estel raised his hand and touched the elf' cheek softly. Legolas closed his eyes, feeling his heart pounding loudly against his chest at the familiar touch of his lover.

'Estel!' he whispered softly, feeling a strong desire to capture Estel's lips in a deep kiss.

As if hearing his wish, Legolas felt Estel's lips crush against his in passionate kiss and the man's arms circle his thin frame into a tight hug.

Legolas whimpered softly as Estel skillfully persuaded his lips to part, giving way to the man's tongue to explore his mouth.

Estel didn't know how to react upon seeing Lasgalan standing in front of him. It seemed like a dream come true. He reached his hand out and touched the soft cheek just to prove to himself that it was really Lasgalan standing there. However, that simple act had stirred his desires for the beautiful elf. And without even thinking, Estel found himself taking the blond elf in his arm and kissing him deeply.

He felt his heartbeat racing in his chest as he deepened the kiss with hunger. Using his body, Estel pushed Lasgalan until the elf's body was trapped between his and the wall.

Estel trailed his lips along the soft cheek to the fine jaw line down until the neck, all while his hands were running along the slender body.

'Estel!' Legolas breathed, feeling his body melt at his lover's touch.

The man broke away and looked deeply into the beautiful green eyes of his beloved.

'I missed you!' he whispered softly.

'I missed you too, Meleth.' Legolas whispered back; his tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. 'I'm sorry.'

'Shhhh,' Estel said, placing his finger on Legolas' lips. 'Not now. You have been away from me for the longest time ever. I just want to take the pleasure of being next to you again.'

'But-' again Legolas was silenced with his lover's finger on his lips.

'Everything can wait to later,' Estel said. 'The world can wait for later, for all I care. I just want to enjoy being near you again.'

Legolas smiled lovingly, nodding. The two lovers sat next to each other on the ground in complete silence, enjoying the presence of each other.

'Estel,' Legolas said after awhile, breaking the silence.

'Yes, my love?' Estel said softly.

'I'm sorry.' Legolas whispered in sad tone. 'I'm sorry for not standing for our love. I have expected Lord Elrond's objections but when he threatened to inform my Ada, I didn't know what to do.' A soft sob escaped from the blond elf. 'I feared for what Ada might to do to you, I feared that he would be angry with me, I feared that I would be put in situation where I must choose between you and my people.' Legolas glanced at Estel with sad eyes. 'I don't want to choose between you and my people, Estel. I love you both and I want to live, blessed with the love of both of you. Ada is not only my Adar; he's my Naneth, my family, my safe home. And you; you are my love, my heart, my soul. I can't live with neither of you. But I was afraid that I would lose you or lose my Ada. Estel, please try and understand me!' with that, Legolas covered his face with his hands and sobbed heartily.

Without any thinking, Estel took the distressed elf in his arms. Lasgalan's confession made Estel's heart melt. It was the most heartfelt confession a son and a lover would say. Lasgalan loved him but the young elf was torn between his love and the love of his father.

'Shushhh,' Estel whispered softly, rocking the elf back and forth. 'I would never want you to choose between me and your Ada, Lasgalan. I love you and if being away from you would make you happy, then so be it.'

Legolas pulled away from the man's embrace and looked deeply into his eyes.

'I don't want you to be away from me,' he whispered softly. 'I have talked to Lord Glorfindel; he said that I should be the one who informs Ada about you. He said that I should be strong enough and stand for my love. And when Ada sees that this love means everything to me, he'll accept it. However, we mustn't let anyone know about us until it's time for me to return to Mirkwood and confront my Ada.'

'And when would that be?' Estel asked; his hopes to be with his love started to rise again.

Legolas shook his head. 'I don't know. I should wait for my Ada to call me back.'

'And until then?'

'Lord Glorfindel said that he will help us to meet in secret, as well as Elladan.' Legolas said with shyness.

'So be it,' Estel said, caressing the elf's soft cheek. 'For you, I would do everything.'

Legolas smiled and lowered his eyes in shyness. With a finger, Estel lifted the elf's chin up and met his rosy lips with his in a deep kiss.

--- --- --- --- ---

Leaving the two lovers alone, Glorfindel slowly climbed down the rocks until he was on the ground again. Then, he walked along the side river until he reached the gardens. There, he was surprised to see Elladan waiting under an old oak tree.

'Why are you sitting here alone, Elladan?' he asked as he approached the younger elf.

'It's better if I stay here and watch, in case someone passes by,' Elladan said quietly, though in his eyes shone an endless sadness. 'Besides, you remember that Legolas must be escorted by either me or Elrohir while he's outside his chambers, according to Adar's orders.'

Glorfindel nodded then looked directly into Elladan's eyes. 'You are deeply in love with him, aren't you?' it was more of a statement than a question.

Elladan nodded slightly, looking away.

'Why are you helping him to return back to Estel?' Glorfindel asked, though he already knew the answer.

Elladan looked at Glorfindel, locking their eyes together. 'Because I know that he's in love with Estel. I know that Estel is the one who's able to make him happy. Wouldn't you do the same thing if you ever been in the same situation?'

A strange light sparkled in Glorfindel's eyes for a second before it disappeared.

'Yes,' he whispered softly. 'I think I would do the same. Anyhow, I want to tell you, life does offer second chances, Elladan. Don't close your heart and one day you will find someone that will stir your feelings the way Legolas did or maybe more.' With that, Glorfindel walked away leaving Elladan to ponder over his words.

--- --- --- --- ---

When Glorfindel entered his chambers, he was surprised to see Erestor sitting on the bed.

'Is there anything you need, Erestor?' Glorfindel said coldly, walking towards the dark haired elf.

'Yes,' Erestor said softly, standing up. 'I need you.'

Glorfindel stared deeply into Erestor's eyes before looking away. All he wanted that moment was to take Erestor into his arms again but he was still feeling betrayed.

'Glorfindel,' Erestor whispered, walking to the blond elf and hugging him from behind. 'Please, what happened isn't between us, we shouldn't allow it to effect what we share.'

'They share the same thing as we do,' Glorfindel whispered, remembering the look in Legolas' and Estel's eyes. 'But they are forbidden to enjoy it because of what and who they are, right?'

Erestor sighed in defeat, dropping his arms to his side. Obviously, Glorfindel still hadn't changed his mind. Erestor didn't want to fight over this matter again; he missed his lover and wanted nothing but to be with him again.

'Glorfindel,' he tried again. 'Why do you make this difficult on us? Legolas cannot be with Estel. Please try to understand. Even if they love each other, their love will not be accepted from any of their people.' Erestor paused, waiting for Glorfindel's reply but when nothing came he spoke again. 'I didn't come here to discuss this matter any further, Glorfindel. I came here because I missed you and missed your love. Please, Glorfindel, I love you and I want you back.' He pleaded.

Glorfindel shook his head slightly. Erestor wouldn't understand his opinion.

However, Erestor was right in one thing; they couldn't possibly stay like this. Glorfindel's heart ached painfully as his longing for his lover grew. He knew that he would never be able to lose a lover again. He already had lost a love once and wasn't ready to lose again.

'Alright, Erestor.' He said softly, turning around to face Erestor. 'I will not risk losing you. I know I can't afford that. But I cannot pretend that nothing happened. The way you opposed Estel and Legolas' love shocked me to no end, because I thought you would understand what is mean to be in love. Things will not be as it used to be between for a while. Please understand, but I truly need some time to regain my trust in your feelings towards me.'

'I understand,' Erestor whispered. 'And I'm ready to wait.'

With a soft smile, Glorfindel pulled Erestor towards him and locked their lips into a passionate kiss.

--- --- --- --- ---

To be continued…

A/N: Well, finally an update!! What do think of this?

For those who were waiting for the steamy scene, I'm sorry. I have a special idea for it…you will have your wish hopefully in the coming chpt or the chpt after it.

Thanks for my beta Helena and all who reviewed your encouragements keep me going on writing more and more!


	7. Chapter Six: Until we meet again

Title: Engwidh Vallen Chains of Gold

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Author: HanaHeart

Beta: Helena

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Summery, pairings, warnings and disclaimer: See the first chapter

--- --- --- --- --- ---

A/N: Special thanks for Helena for writing the love scene between Estel and Legolas

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Chapter: Six: Until we meet again!

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Keys:  
_Dreams and flashbacks_  
"Common language"  
'Elvish language'  
Translations  
/Thoughts/  
--- --- --- --- --- ---

One month later…

Estel opened his eyes as the warm rays of the early sun filled his rooms with its golden light. He stretched his limbs, yawning lazily. He got up from his bed and went to the bathroom to refresh himself and change his nightshirt.

After exiting the bathroom, Estel went to the wall-size window and looked outside. It was a usual sunny and cheerful day in Rivendell, yet Estel couldn't help but to feel gloomy. He frowned deeply. He couldn't put a name to his feeling but he felt as if something is about to happen…something bad. Estel sighed, remembering the first time this odd feeling visited him. Estel shuddered at the memory, closing his eyes tightly. He was only five years old then, and what happened that day had changed his life forever.

_FLASHBACK_

_He looked outside the window of his room and sighed deeply. It was sunny and bright outside in the gardens but the boy couldn't feel happy even though he was certain that his mum would take him on another picnic outside._

_He didn't know why but a feeling of dread filled his soul ever since he opened his eyes this morning. He glanced at chair by his bed where a fresh set of clothes lay for him to wear. Perhaps he should ignore that feeling and change into his new clothes to meet his mother! _

_With a determined sigh, the boy stepped down the chair he was standing on and walked to his bed. Taking his clothes, the boy went to the bathroom to change. _

_When he was done, he stepped out of the bathroom and headed to his chamber's door. He was about to exit the room when the door suddenly burst open with full force, revealing his father._

_The boy backed in fear as his father glared at him with anger and hatred._

_"And where do you think you're going?" the older man asked cruelly._

_"I-I-" the boy stuttered in fear. "I was going…to mamma. She…promised…to take me…in a picnic…today."_

_"She won't take you anywhere." The older man growled, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. "She won't be here for you anymore."_

_The boy backed more until his back was pressed against the wall, his gray eyes never leaving his father's cold ones. "Please, Papa. Don't hit me again." He pleaded softly; tears gathering at the corner of his eyes._

_"Silence, you worthless bastard!" The man yelled, slapping the young boy violently, sending him to ground._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Estel snapped his eyes open as he gasped in horror; cold sweat trickled down his forehead. He would never forget that day as long as he lived. It was the day his mother left him to face the misery of life by himself …left him to face his father's hatred alone. Estel allowed his tears to slide down his cheeks at his memories.

_FLASHBACK_

_He lay on the cold ground, sobbing softly. His father had beaten him more brutally than ever. He had punched him, kicked him, slammed him against the wall and whipped him with his belt._

_The boy believed that he would not survive after his father was done beating him. But somehow, he did._

_He didn't know when his father had stopped beating him for he had lost his conscious due to the severe beating._

_When he woke up, he found himself lying on the floor and his father was nowhere to be found. Tears streamed down his cheeks as his body ached from the mistreatment that he had endured. He cried until there were no more tears to be shed._

_After calming himself, he tried to push himself up but he fell back miserably due to the pain. Waiting for few moments, he tried again to stand up and succeeded, however, a sharp pain shot through his body and he was forced to lean on the wall for support. Shakily, he walked towards the door of his chamber. _

_He was so tired and weak after his ordeal but he was also so worried. _

_Why his mother didn't come to take him in her safe lap as always! He wondered._

_His father's words rang loud in his mind. What did he mean by she won't be there for him anymore?_

_Leaving his rooms, the boy walked through the dark corridors of the castle, heading to his mother's chambers, wincing with each step he took. His whole body ached painfully but that didn't stop him from continuing his way towards his mother's chambers. His worries over her made him determined to reach there no matter how painfully it would be. Suddenly, he heard sounds of guards' footsteps approaching. Afraid, he hid in a shadowed corner and waited for the guards to pass by. His eyes widened in shock and horror as he saw some guards, followed by his father and the castle's steward, carrying a litter made of stone, upon which laid a body of a woman…his mother. _

_The boy stared at his mother's body. _

_She was lying on the litter, dressed in white silk gown, her long brown hair was styled neatly and her crown shone on the top of her head. Her beautiful face was covered with white veil but it still could be seen through the semi-transpicuous cloth._

_A tear slid silently down the boy's cheek as his father's words rang again in his mind. His mother was gone…gone and will never come back. She won't be here for him anymore._

_The boy bit his lips trying to prevent a sob from coming out. He didn't wish his father to see him here. He would be beaten to beyond his imagination if he were discovered there._

_The boy, then, gazed at his father's face. It was emotionless and cruel as ever, which made the boy cower even more towards the wall to conceal himself. He watched silently as the small funeral walked away from him. Once he was sure that he was alone, the boy collapsed on the ground, sobbing bitterly. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Estel shook his head violently, chasing those memories away. He wasn't going to dwell on the past now. However, that awful feeling of dread was still filling his soul…he felt as if he was about to lose his lover again, this time forever.

Snapping from his thoughts, Estel decided to ignore his feelings and go out for breakfast.

/Nothing will happen/ with that thought in his head, Estel went to prepare himself to face the day.

---- ---- ---- ----

Legolas was exiting the bathroom when he heard soft knocks on the door. Wondering whom might it be coming at this hour of the morning, he walked to the door and opened it. He was shocked to see Lord Elrond standing in front of him.

'My Lord!' the young elf said in surprise.

'Good morning, my child.' Elrond said, smiling warmly. 'May I come in?'

'Certainly,' Legolas stepped back for the elder elf to enter.

'I'm sorry to come to you at this hour of the morning,' the Lord said. 'But there is someone that I wish you to see before breakfast.'

'Certainly, my Lord.' Legolas smiled. 'May I ask who?'

'You will soon see, my child. I'll go now and call him.' With that, the elder Lord left.

Legolas sat on a nearby chair, trying to relax. Each time, Lord Elrond visited him after the incident in the study then in the caves, Legolas felt as if his heart would burst from fear.

Lord Elrond had first visited him, after the incident in the study, in the night of his and Estel's reunion. Luckily, Legolas had been already in his chambers when the Lord came. But the Mirkwood elf feared that somehow the Lord had learned about his meeting with Estel. It turned out that the Lord had come to explain his actions towards the matter and make sure that Legolas had stopped thinking of Estel. And that exactly what Legolas made the Lord believe. Legolas didn't like to deceive Lord Elrond but it was necessary for the sake of his love. And so, everything had almost returned to the way it was. Legolas had returned to attend the meals with the others however stayed away from Estel. The two pretended to ignore each other in front of the others, while in the safety of the caves behind the waterfall, they met daily, enjoying each other's presence.

Legolas sighed deeply, remembering their first meeting there. It felt like reliving again!

Legolas snapped from his sweet reverie at the sound of his door being knocked for the second time in the morning.

'You may come in, my Lord.' Legolas said, standing from his seat. The door opened slowly and a familiar face appeared from behind.

Legolas froze in his spot, staring at the figure that entered his room. It wasn't Lord Elrond as Legolas had expected, instead, it was Rymir, the Mirkwood elf captain!

'Rymir!' Legolas exclaimed with glee as he ran and threw himself into the captain's open arms.

'Legolas!' Rymir said softly , hugging the young elf tightly. 'I'm so happy to see you again.'

'I'm happy to see you too,' Legolas said, pulling away and smiling sweetly at the captain. 'I have missed you dearly. How is Ada? And Haldir? And the whole of Mirkwood?' he showered the captain with his questions as they moved and sat on the couch.

Rymir chuckled in amusement. He was glad to see his young Prince with his normally excited self. Earlier when Rymir asked Lord Elrond about the period Legolas had spent here, an odd look passed through the eyes of the old Lord but it was disappeared as soon as it came. The Mirkwood captain didn't like it, though, and he had feared that something might have happened. However, seeing that Legolas hadn't stopped asking him about Mirkwood, without giving him a chance to actually answer, washed all Rymir's fears away.

'Well?' Legolas asked, looking at Rymir enthusiastically.

'Well what?' Rymir said in amusement. 'I barely was able to hear your first question, before your other questions rushed out!' the captain laughed as Legolas pouted in annoyance. 'All right, little Greenleaf, I'll tell you what you want to know.' The captain said kindly. 'His Majesty is well, except for the fact that he terribly misses you. In fact, all of Mirkwood misses you and Haldir is growing restless with each day passes without his precious charge. I even heard him once asking his Majesty to join you here.' Legolas grimaced at that thought.

Rymir smirked at Legolas' expression but said nothing. He knew how overprotective Haldir could be at times, sometimes even more than King Thranduil himself could. The Lothlórien elf would follow Legolas like his shadow and prevent him from doing anything that, in Haldir's opinion, may harm the young Prince.

'Anyhow,' the captain continued. 'His Majesty knows better than sending the Prince's personal guard to Rivendell. Haldir's presence would have revealed your true identity.'

'What about Mirkwood? What's happening in the Greenwoods?' Legolas asked.

'The Greenwoods have been quiet for a while.' Rymir replied with a smile. 'There hadn't been an attack for four months and some of the border villages had been repopulated again.'

'You mean Gondor had stopped attacking our borders?' Legolas asked in excitement.

'Yes. At first, we thought that the humans were starting for another attack but the borders guardians' reports said that the Gondorians' armies had withdrawn completely back to their lands. There wasn't a single human near our borders for months. I came here to deliver the news to Lord Elrond and to retrieve you back to Mirkwood.'

'You mean you're here to take me back home?' Legolas asked in anticipation. Rymir nodded gaining a yell of glee from the younger elf followed by Legolas launching into Rymir's arms.

Legolas was so happy to hear that he was going back home. He had missed his Ada and Haldir dearly. Almost one year away from them and away from Mirkwood was too much for him to bear. But now, he was returning home. He was leaving Rivendell and returning to his home.

Legolas' body tensed suddenly at the realization. He was leaving!

He was leaving Rivendell!

He was leaving the older Lords, the twins, his friends!

He was leaving Estel, his lover!

Legolas felt his happiness washed away by a sudden and great sorrow.

Sensing the body in his arms tensed suddenly, Rymir pulled away and looked deeply into Legolas' now sad green eyes. 'What's wrong, little one? Why the sudden change in your eyes?'

'I'm sad because I'm going to leave Rivendell.' Legolas whispered, lowering his gaze. 'I want to return to Mirkwood but still I don't want to leave Rivendell. I don't want to leave my friends.'

Lifting Legolas' face with his finger, Rymir locked his eyes with Legolas' and smiled warmly.

'You aren't going to leave them forever, dear one.' He said gently. 'You can always visit them. Your Adar and everyone in Mirkwood are anxious to see you again and I know that you are as well. It's not as if you're going to forget your friends or not going to see them again. Rivendell will not disappear nor will your friends.'

'Do you think Ada will allow me to visit Rivendell from time to time?' Legolas asked uncertain.

'I'm sure he will, Legolas.' Rymir smiled. 'If you tell him your wish to visit Rivendell again, he will allow you. And I will stand by your side when you do.'

Legolas smiled slightly and hugged Rymir gratefully.

---- ---- ---- ----

Estel looked up from his plate when the door of dinning hall opened suddenly. He tried hard not to stare as Lasgalan entered the hall accompanied with another blond elf. Estel looked back at his food, wondering who the other elf was. The elf looked somehow familiar yet Estel couldn't remember his name or where did he see him. Then, a memory ten months ago flashed in Estel's mind. The blond elf was the leader of the Mirkwood's elves who had accompanied Lasgalan when he first came here…Rymir.

Estel frowned to himself, wondering what the older elf was doing in Rivendell. He glanced up at his lover and saw some other blond elves joining the table. It was clear that they were the same group of elves that had accompanied Lasgalan from Mirkwood in the beginning.

Estel shifted nervously in his seat; a worrying thought was starting to form in his head. They weren't here to take Lasgalan back to Mirkwood, were they?

Estel didn't realize that he was staring at Mirkwood's elves until Rymir's gaze met his and blond elf frowned suspiciously at him.

Unable to control himself, Estel stood up abruptly and left the hall before anyone could suspect anything.

---- ---- ---- ---

Legolas sighed deeply as he packed the remaining his belongings to the sacks. He looked up and saw Rymir doing the same. The young Prince sighed again; his mind cast to a certain human.

During breakfast, Legolas had pretended to ignore Estel's presence as he used to do during the last few weeks. Then, he felt Estel's eyes on him. When he looked up, he saw the man leaving the hall without looking behind. This worried Legolas to no end. He was sure that Estel had recognized his Mirkwood's companions or at least recognized Rymir and probably had guessed the reason for their presence in Rivendell.

Legolas wanted to talk to Estel and explain to him the situation after breakfast but Rymir didn't give him a chance because as soon as the breakfast ended, Rymir informed him that he should starting packing his belongings because they would be leaving the next day.

Legolas was surprised at the fast departure and felt a slight twist in his heart because he would be leaving Estel so soon, probably without having a chance to say goodbye!

Legolas let another sigh.

Rymir looked up at the young Prince and frowned. Legolas wasn't himself since breakfast. The young elf's mind was far away from reality and his deep sad sighs were starting to get into Rymir's nerves. Rymir's ears caught another sigh from the young elf.

/That's it/ Rymir thought, placing the books in his hands inside a travel sack. 'Legolas, is something wrong?' he asked, walking to the other elf.

Legolas looked up at Rymir questionly. 'Why do you say that, Rymir?' he asked, closing the sack in his hands.

'Because you've been lost in another world since breakfast!' Rymir said in annoyance. 'I know you very well, child. And I can sense that something is bothering you! What is it?'

Legolas bit his lower nervously before looking away. 'I'm still feeling sad for leaving Rivendell so fast!' he lowered his gaze. 'Even though I'm happy that I'm going back home, I can't but to feel sad for being parted from this beautiful place.'

Rymir sighed deeply, taking the young elf into his arms. 'You'll come back and visit them again, tithen Young one.'

Legolas buried his face into Rymir's chest, still not finding any comfort from the older elf's words.

'All right, listen,' Rymir said, pulling away and looking into Legolas' eyes. 'We've almost packed all of your things for tomorrow, why don't you go and spend the rest of the day with your friends? I promise that none of the escort or me will follow you!'

'Really?' Legolas asked in excitement.

'You hurt my feelings, Legolas!' Rymir said in mocking hurt, before chuckling amusedly. 'Yes, really!'

'Thank you, Rymir.' Legolas exclaimed, hugging Rymir tightly before running out of the room.

Rymir laughed softly to himself. It was hard to remember that Legolas is 2592 years old when he starts to behave like a 50 years elfling. But Rymir couldn't blame Legolas for that. Legolas was loved, cherished, and spoiled by everyone around him for all his life. His soul had known nothing other that pureness, love and happiness. He was indeed the apple of everyone's eyes in Mirkwood...

Rymir's smile faded, wondering if Legolas' soul would remain as innocent and naïve as it is now, or life would crush this delightful soul as it had done to other elves!

Shaking his head, Rymir vowed once more to protect his prince at any cost.

---- ---- ---- ---

Legolas heaved a disappointed sigh as he sat in the balcony of his chambers, watching the night stars. Even though Rymir and his Mirkwood escort had stayed away from him for the rest of the day, Legolas hadn't got any chance to talk to Estel for the man had been hiding in his chambers all day.

Legolas bit in lower lip, wondering if he should go to Estel's chambers. It wasn't the first time that that thought crossed his mind but Legolas was afraid to be seen going to Estel's chambers, thus, the blond elf content himself with the company of the twins for the rest of day until he retired to his chambers.

Legolas' fingers played with the fabric of his tunic nervously as he battled with himself on whether he should go to Estel's chambers or not.

Taking a deep breath, Legolas stood up from his seat, finally settling his debate with his mind to his favor. Quickly, he strode out his chambers and made his way through the corridors to where Elladan had said Estel's chambers were located, while being careful not to be spotted by others.

The blond elf stood in front of the wooden door of Estel's rooms, hesitant to knock it. Taking several deep breaths, Legolas forced his hand to raise and knock on the door.

After waiting a few minutes, the door was opened and Estel appeared from behind it.

'Lasgalan?' Estel asked in surprise.

'I came to see you,' Legolas said in low voice. 'I haven't seen you all day. I've waited in the caves for you to come but you didn't. Do wish me to leave?' he looked at Estel with uncertainly.

'No,' Estel said softly. 'Please, come in.' with that, the man stepped back, making space for the elf to enter.

The two sat next to each other silently on a couch near the window for awhile until Legolas spoke.

'I'm leaving tomorrow morning,' the elf lowered his gaze. 'Ada had requested my presence in Mirkwood.'

'I thought as much,' Estel said, gazing the elf with sadness in his eyes.

Legolas looked up and their eyes met.

'I love you, Estel.' Legolas whispered sadly. 'I don't want to leave you but I have to.' A single tear slid down his pale cheek.

Estel brushed the tear away with his thumb then closed the distance between them, taking the blond elf in his arms. 'And I love you,' he whispered in Legolas' ear. 'I'll wait for your return, Lasgalan. I'll wait even if you didn't intend to return.'

'I will return, Estel,' Legolas whispered, burying his face into the man's shoulder. 'I will return with my Adar's blessing.' He looked up at the man. 'So no one can separate us again.'

Estel looked down at his lover and smiled. He lowered his face until their lips met in a passionate kiss. The kiss turned into kisses as the two lovers explored each other's mouth, trying to memorize each other's taste.

'Estel,' Legolas gasped as man's lips caressed the tender skin of his neck.

'I want you, Lasgalan,' Estel whispered. 'I want you to be mine.'

'I am yours, Estel,' Legolas whispered, feeling a strange passion building up inside his soul. 'Make me yours.'

'Are you sure Lasgalan?' Asked Estel looking in to Lasgalan's eyes. 'I love you with all by soul I would never wish to hurt you.'

'Yes. I am sure, my love.'

'Very well.' Estel started to kiss Lasgalan with all the passion of his soul. 'We should move to the bed. I would not wish our first time to be on an uncomfortable couch.'

'What do you want me to do?'

Estel smiled warmly at him. 'Just be happy and enjoy yourself. And if you feel uncomfortable with anything, please tell me and I will stop.'

'I am sure everything will be really good.' Lasgalan said with a smile.

Estel grabbed hold of Lasgalan's hand and pull him up so they where both standing up and started to kiss again. He started to run his hands all over Lasgalan's body, touching everywhere and feeling taut muscles underneath the elf's tunic.

'Can I take your tunic off?' Asked Estel.

Lasgalan blushed shyly and nodded. Estel gently took Lasgalan's tunic off.

'You are beautiful!' murmured Estel as he kissed Lasgalan's chest. Estel gently kissed Lasgalan's nipples eliciting a deep moan from the elf's lips. 'You like that, don't you?'

'Yes.' Lasgalan breathed.

'I can see,' Estel chuckled as he gently stroked the bulge in Lasgalan's trousers and Lasgalan felt his knees buckled as wonderful sensations racked his body. Estel gently laughed.

'We should move to the bed.' Estel was so happy Lasgalan was so responsive to his touch and Lasgalan was amazed at how Estel was making him feel and wished that he could feel more.

Estel gently pulled Lasgalan to the bed. With Lasgalan falling on top of Estel, they started to kiss again. Lasgalan abruptly sat up and straddled.

Estel groined. 'Is everything alright?' he asked.

'Yes, it is fine, my love. But you are you are wearing too many clothes.' Lasgalan blushed at his bold words.

Estel grinned and said 'Yes, I think I am.'

Lasgalan smiled and gently pulled Estel tunic off. He gently ran his hands over Estel's body curious to see how it differs from elvish bodies. Estel moaned and Lasgalan's hands shot off worried that he had done something wrong.

'No, don't stop it. It feels wonderful.' Lasgalan blushed at the compliments Estel was showering on him. Shyly, Lasgalan continued to stroke Estel's body. Suddenly the man bucked as Lasgalan slid down his body, coming in contact with his erection. They both moaned at the sensations racking their bodies.

Estel flipped Lasgalan over and began to kiss Lasgalan passionately and rub their groins together.

'You feel so wonderful, Estel!' Murmured Lasgalan.

'I can make you feel even better if you wish?' Said Estel with a smirk.

'Better? I did not think that was possible!' teased Lasgalan.

Estel laughed, enjoying how Lasgalan responded to him and the warmth that shone in Lasgalan's eyes, making him bolder than usual. 'Turn over, please.'

Lasgalan raised an eyebrow at the request but did as he was told. Estel smiled at the broad expanse of skin exposed. Gently, he kissed Lasgalan's back while unfastening the elf's leggings. He carefully drew them down his lover's body.

Feeling Estel kissing the exposed skin as it is reveled; Lasgalan could not bite back a moan of desire as his skin was stroked and kissed. His skin felt so hot and fevered; his erection hard and weeping, staining the sheets. Lasgalan shifted his hips, trying to release the tension building, when he felt something warm and strong touching his entrance. Lasgalan groaned.

'Do you like that, Love?' Lasgalan could only nod unable to talk only moan. Estel continued lick and press his tongue into his entrance.

It had take Lasgalan a moment to realise that it was Estel tongue. Soon Lasgalan was swept a way in a mass of sensations and could only moan and whimper. Almost too soon, Lasgalan felt himself begin to come.

'Did you enjoy yourself?' asked Estel sounding a little nervous. All Lasgalan could do was to turn around and drag Estel down, kissing him soundly on the lips.

'Yes.' He whispered. 'Can I help you with that?' Lasgalan gestured to Estel's leggings, blushing at the audacity of his question.

Estel felt the colour rise to his checks and ever though, he did not think it was possible he got harder.

'Yes,' the man replied. 'I would like to make love to you, can I?'

Lasgalan blushed even harder and looked in to Estel's eyes knowing that this would change everything and nothing will be the same again. With a deep sigh, he said in a clear voice. 'Yes.'

Estel's smile was so wide it light up his face. Grabbing a bottle of lightly scented oil from the drawer of the nightstand, Estel oiled his fingers.

'I need you to relax, Lasgalan.' Estel said, kissing his lover chastely on the lips. 'This might hurt you a little at first.'

Lasgalan gasped into his lover's mouth as he felt Estel's finger inside of him. But soon his mind was distracted as Estel deepened their kiss.

Feeling that his lover is now prepared, Estel massaged some oil on his hard member and slowly entered his lover, whispering to Lasgalan to relax.

Lasgalan felt so full and good, feeling Estel moving in and out of him. Watching Lasgalan and seeing how he moaned in response to his movements, Estel increased his pace.

'You feel so good hot and tight!' murmured Estel. Estel's thrusts soon became more frantic and Lasgalan's moans grew stronger began to meet Estel's thrusts, and they both came screaming each other's name.

'Sleep now my love,' Estel whispered as he collapsed next to his lover.

'Estel?' Legolas asked sleepily.

'humm?'

'I love you.'

'I love you too, my heart.' With that, the two drifted off to sleep wrapped in each other's arm.

Two hours later, Estel was the one who first woke up. He glanced at the window and saw that the first rays of early morning appeared. He tightened his embrace around his lover's waist as if afraid that the elf would disappear. But, he also knew that it was better if Lasgalan and he weren't caught in their current position.

'Lasgalan, my love,' he whispered softly. 'Wake up, my heart.' he shook his lover gently until Lasgalan woke up.

'Good morning, my love.' The man said, smiling down sweetly at his lover.

'Morning?' Lasgalan asked sleepily as he rose into sitting position, rubbing his eyes. 'Oh!' he said, seeing the sunrays coming through the windows.

'My love,' Estel whispered reluctantly. 'Perhaps, it would be best if you leave now, before everyone wakes up.'

Legolas looked at his lover. The elf could see the sadness and sorrow that filled the man's eyes. He could hear the pain in his lover's gentle voice. Unable to fight his sadness back, Legolas wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and buried his face into the groove of the man's neck. He stayed there for a few moments before pulling away.

'Yes,' he finally said. 'It would be best.' He then reached out for the pendent around his neck and took it off.

Estel watched in surprise as Lasgalan placed the pendent in his hand.

'I want you to have this,' the blond elf whispered. 'As long as this remains with you, be sure that I'll return back to you.'

'Lasgalan, I can't-'

'Shhh,' Legolas whispered, placing a fine finger on Estel's mouth. 'It's my promise to you. I will return to you, my love no matter what happens.'

'Lasgalan!' Estel whispered, pulling his lover to him, sharing their last kiss.

T.B.C.


	8. Chapter Seven: Turns of Life

Engwidh Vallen (Chains of Gold)

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Author: HanaHeart

Beta: Katie Berry

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Keys:  
_Dreams and Flashbacks_  
"Common language"  
'Elvish language'  
(Translations)  
/Thoughts/  
--- --- --- --- --- ---

Chapter Seven: Turns of Life

---- ---- ---- ----

Rymir watched with a deep frown as Legolas sat alone under the tree staring up at the sky with a thoughtful look in his face. The young elf has been acting strangely since they left Rivendell two weeks ago.

/Not only acting strangely/ Rymir reminded himself. /but also looking strangely./

It was the morning of their departure when Rymir noticed that his young Prince looked differently…there was something odd in Legolas' face and eyes…something that wasn't there before…something Rymir couldn't place his fingers on! Legolas' face was lit with new glow and his eyes twinkled strangely in odd pleasure!

All Rymir's attempt to uncover the reason of this unknown and unexplained change in Legolas had failed.

Every time he asked Legolas about it, the young elf would flash his innocent sweet smile and say a soft 'nothing' then walk away.

Rymir sighed deeply.

"I tell you, I'm sure of it." Rymir heard one of elves nearby saying. "I know this look very well."

"Impossible!" Another elf replied. "There is no chance that young Lasgalan has fallen in love."

With a deep frown, Rymir turned around and walked towards the two elves.

"What's this about Lasgalan?" he asked the two firmly.

"Syril thinks that Lasgalan is in love, sir." One of the elves replied.

Rymir raised a dark eyebrow at said elf, demanding an explanation.

"I'm certain of this, sir." Syril answered. "Just look at Lasgalan's eyes and you'll see yourself. The child is deeply in love. Just see the way his eyes sparkles when he's alone and lost in his thoughts and you'll see it too!"

Rymir glanced at Legolas' direction. He couldn't see the young elf's eyes from here, but the look of Legolas' dreamy expression confirmed Syril's words. Rymir blinked, unable to believe it!

The young elf was indeed in love!

It was so clear in his face, yet Rymir couldn't figure it out!

Rymir smiled warmly to himself. He couldn't see it, because he didn't expect it!

Because he didn't realise that his Prince had finally grown up!

"But isn't Lasgalan too young to fall in love?" the other elf suddenly asked. "He hasn't even reached 3000 years!"

"He may not be 3000 years old," Rymir said softly, unable to tear his eyes from the young elf. "But he's certainly not too young to fall in love." With a smile, he turned to his companions. "Do you have any idea of who might have captured our Lasgalan's heart?"

"I've heard rumors back in Rivendell," Syril said with a smirk. "That Lasgalan had caught Lord Elladan's attention. And they were spending a lot of time together in a hidden place in the gardens of The Last Homey House."

"Really?" Rymir asked in amusement. "Our Lasgalan had grown up indeed." Chuckling softly, Rymir glanced at Legolas then back at the two elves. "Keep this matter a secret between us. I don't want anyone of the rest or Lasgalan to know about it. And we'll see what happens when our King finds out about this joyful secret."

"Yes, sir." The two elves said with a smile.

Wishing them a good night, Rymir walked to his bedroll and lay down. Soon the captain drifted to dreamland with a satisfied smile on his face.

---- ---- ---- ----

A figure stood in one of the balconies in The Last Homey House, gazing over gardens wistfully. And for the first time, the beauty of Rivendell's night couldn't ease the sorrow of his heart or chase the loneliness in his soul away as it had done so many times before.

Estel heaved a deep sorrowful sigh as he ran one hand through his hair. For two weeks, his blessed paradise had turned into cursed hell! For two weeks, he couldn't find the peace that he had once found in Rivendell. For two weeks, he was missing the only being that had captured his heart. For two weeks, he was praying to all the Gods to reunite him with his beloved again.

'Estel.' a voice from behind made Estel jumped from his place. The man looked behind and saw Lord Glorfindel standing at the entrance of the balcony.

'Lord Glorfindel,' Estel exclaimed. 'To what business do I owe the honor of this visit?'

Glorfindel smirked as he leaned on the door frame of the balcony. 'A small matter regarding the one who stole your heart, boy.' he said. 'There is something important you have to know about.'

Estel frowned deeply. Nothing wrong had happened to his lover, had it?

But then, if something happened to Lasgalan, Lord Glorfindel wouldn't be in such an obvious good mood, would he?

'What matter?' the young man finally asked.

'Come in,' Glorfindel said as he walked inside. 'I want to have some wine first.'

Estel frowned slightly but complied anyway. Sitting on a nearby chair, Estel watched silently as the blond Lord took the wine bottle from a shelf above the fireplace and poured some of it into two glasses.

Glorfindel placed one glass on a table in front of Estel and sat opposite to the young man. He drank his wine in silence, staring into the space in front of him.

"Do you miss him?" Glorfindel asked suddenly after a while.

Estel was taken aback by the sudden question and the elf's use of the common language instead of elvish but then he replied calmly. "Yes, I do."

Glorfindel smiled as he stared at his wine. "I know his father, you see." He said. "And his mother…" he let out a deep sigh. "She was a great friend of mine. She was a unique Lady in everything…She was very special for everyone who knew her." Glorfindel sighed again before taking another sip from his wine.

Estel frowned, wondering where this conversation would lead. He drank a little of his wine and looked up at the blond elf, waiting for him to continue.

"You know, I haven't seen him since he was 200 years old." Glorfindel said. "And when I saw him for the first time here, I felt as if I was seeing Iralen again."

"Iralen?" Estel asked. "She's Lasgalan's mother, correct?"

Glorfindel snorted softly. "Yes, **Lasgalan's** mother." he sighed again, taking another sip from his drink. "We used to be so close to each other. And in a time, my heart fell in love with her."

Upon hearing this, Estel raised a surprise eyebrow. "You fell in love with her?" he exclaimed. "But what about Lord Erestor?"

"He came later, my boy." Glorfindel replied softly, staring at his glass. "But Iralen was my first love." A small sad smile lit his face. "Sadly, I wasn't hers. She was in love with another."

"Lasgalan's father?" Estel asked.

Glorfindel nodded. "I should have expected that, though." He said. "I mean, they knew each other since childhood. And even though her personality is way far from his, there always had been a harmony between them." Glorfindel snorted again. "But I was blind to all of that. I fell in love with her yet I couldn't tell her my feelings until one day, she came and told me that he had officially asked her hand in marriage. I was so shocked to say anything. I felt my heart break as I saw happiness sparkling in her green eyes."

"Did you tell her about your feelings?"

"No," Glorfindel said. "I couldn't. I watched her marrying another then came back to Rivendell where I found comfort in Erestor's arms and heart. Gradually, my heart fell again." Estel smiled softly at the blond Lord. "Life truly is a big riddle." Glorfindel continued. "It may take from you something, but then, it gives you something back."

"I suppose so," Estel whispered.

"Estel," Glorfindel said, looking directly into the man's eyes. "There is something about your lover that I have kept secret for you. I had to make sure that you are ready to hear what I'm about to say and deal with it wisely."

"What is it?" Estel asked, feeling uneasy.

Glorfindel took a deep breath before saying. "Listen to me carefully, Estel…"

---- ---- ---- ----

Erestor looked out the balcony and sighed in defeat. He can't take it anymore. He can't lie on himself and keep pretending that matters between him and Glorfindel had retuned to the way they were!

They weren't!

Nothing between them had returned to the way it was before the incident in Elrond's library.

Erestor sighed and returned to the bedroom, closing the door of the balcony behind him. He stared at the empty room for a while before walking to the bed and throwing himself into it.

Their return to each other, nearly two months ago, had not warmed Glorfindel's heart much towards him. Wariness and caution filled the air whenever they are together, instead of easiness. Distrust and suspicion filled the blond elf's eyes instead of trust and love. They were more like strangers than the lovers they had been for almost 3000 years.

Erestor wondered if his supposed fault was worth all this anger and cold treatment. Come to think about it, Erestor doesn't think that he had done anything wrong. neither did Elrond. They were simply trying to protect their people…trying to prevent a war between the two dominant races in Middle-Earth!

A war that they have been trying to prevent for 3000 years!

A war that if it started would destroy all of Middle-Earth!

Erestor sighed and turned to his right side. There was no use reasoning with Glorfindel in this matter. Both had said their opinions and both weren't convinced in the other's opinions. It was useless to argue!

Glorfindel's upset was beyond any reason and his anger has last more than enough!

Erestor sighed deeply. It appears that Glorfindel wasn't coming to back tonight either. The blond elf spent most of his time alone pondering in the gardens instead of being with him in their room. And Erestor learned that if he wasn't invited to spend the night with Glorfindel then his company wasn't welcomed.

Sighing, he rose from the bed and walked to a shelf full of books. He picked a book and sat on chair. He was going to wait for Glorfindel for another hour or two…they must clear everything once and for all between them!

---- ---- ---- ----

Estel stared in disbelief at the blond elf sitting in front of him.

"Lasgalan is in truth Legolas!" He murmured softly. "Prince Legolas of Mirkwood? King Thranduil's only heir?"

Glorfindel just nodded.

"Oh, by all the Gods!" Estel exclaimed, covering his face with his hands. "I can't believe it. Lasgalan? Impossible!"

"No, it's not." Glorfindel said calmly. "Elrond saw that it was wise to keep Legolas' identity a secret from everyone to protect him from any possible danger."

"Possible danger!" Estel said bitterly, looking up. "You mean my father's spies…"

Glorfindel nodded silently.

Estel shook his head in denial, still refusing to believe. He rose from his seat and strode to the window. He stared blankly at the night sky, feeling his soul drowning in a pond of misery. Now, he understood everything. He understood Elrond's range on them the other night. He understood why he and Lasg-no Legolas were cruelly separated from each other….why everyone tried to convinced them that their love was forbidden. He finally understood…and he wished he didn't!

Glorfindel watched silently as Estel dealt with his news with great concern. He feared such reaction from Estel. He feared that he would scare Estel away by telling him the truth, but in the same time, knew that he had to if he wished for Estel and Legolas' love to continue.

Glorfindel sighed deeply.

It's up to Estel now to decide!

If he could not accept Legolas' true self, or was afraid to face all the obstacles that his love may face, then maybe it was better for him to forget all about his feelings towards Legolas!

Yes, it's up to Estel to decide now whether to stand for his love or run away!

Estel stared at the stars that filled the sky, remembering his first walk in the gardens with his beloved. Life had brought them together then separated them again. And now, he discovered that the distance between them had grown beyond their reach…beyond their power.

Estel closed his eyes as he leaned his head on the glass, feeling his tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

Thranduil's only son!

He had fallen in love with Thranduil's only son!

The heir of Mirkwood!

The heir of the kingdom that had been in war with Gondor for over 3000 years!

But does it matter now?

He had known that Legolas was from Mirkwood and it didn't matter at that time!

He had known that their love would not be welcomed among either of their people, yet, he didn't care!

All that mattered to him was to stay by his lover's side…to feel his elf's love caressing his soul…

He didn't care whom Lasgalan or Legolas was…he didn't care even if Legolas was the son of a mere servant!

"Why are you telling me now?" he asked, looking back at Glorfindel.

"Because within two weeks, Legolas will reach Mirkwood." Glorfindel replied carefully. "He'll have to tell his father about your relationship. You need to be prepared for what will happen."

"Does Legolas know who I am?"

"No," Glorfindel said, shaking his head. "Telling Legolas about your parentage will only scare him." Glorfindel noticed the hurt that flashed in Estel's eyes. "Don't misunderstand me, Estel. Legolas is young and not prepared to deal with such complex matters. He simply wouldn't know how to deal with the matter, had I told him of your parentage."

"I know." Estel said, returning to his seat. "What should I do now?"

"Do you still want him as your lover, Estel?" Glorfindel asked softly. "Hadn't your affections changed after knowing Legolas' true identity?"

"No, my lord." Estel replied. "I still love him. I still want him by my side."

"Then you have to wait for him." Glorfindel said, smiling warmly. "He had promised you that he'd come back and he will."

"How-" Estel was shocked at Glorfindel's word.

The blond elf's smile widened as he gestured to the necklace around Estel's neck. "Thranduil gave this necklace to Iralen when he proposed. I still remember how her eyes sparkled with happiness as she showed it to me. It was his vow to give her his undying love forever."

Estel held the necklace, vowing the same vow in his heart. He would love Legolas forever…no matter what happened!

"Don't worry, Estel." Glorfindel said compassionately. "All will end well…"

"How is that?"

"I don't know. It's a mystery!" With a smile, Glorfindel excused himself and left the room. After Glorfindel's departure, Estel lay on his bed, thinking of his lover until sleep consumed him.

---- ---- ---- ----

When Glorfindel entered his chambers, he was surprised to see Erestor sleeping on a chair; a book was lying neglected on the floor. Glorfindel walked silently to the sleeping elf and picked up the book. He placed it on a nearby table.

'Glorfindel,' he heard the soft whisper of his lover. Looking behind him, Glorfindel saw Erestor staring at him sleepily.

'I'm sorry if I woke you,' Glorfindel said softly. 'Why did you sleep on the chair, anyway?'

'I was waiting for you.' Erestor said. 'Glorfindel, we need to talk. We can't keep going like this.'

'Going like this? What that supposed to mean?' Glorfindel asked tonelessly.

'That is what I mean!' Erestor snapped, gesturing to Glorfindel. 'We're supposed to be lovers, but most of the time you're acting as if we were strangers or still trying to know each other! What happened to us, Glorfindel?' the dark-haired elf asked softly as he rose from his seat and walked towards his lover. 'What is standing between us?'

Glorfindel sighed deeply, closing his eyes as Erestor caressed his cheek tenderly. He wasn't certain what was standing between him and Erestor. He didn't know why his heart was afraid to give Erestor another chance. He didn't want to lose Erestor yet he couldn't let him in his heart again. Something in his heart had cracked when Erestor had denied Estel and Legolas their love. He understands Erestor's motives to react the way he did, but he also hoped that Erestor would see how true and strong that young love was.

Glorfindel reopened his eyes only to see Erestor looking at him expectedly, waiting for a reply.

'I don't know, Erestor.' He replied honestly. 'I supposed I was shocked by your reaction towards Estel and Legolas' relationship.'

'Glorfindel-'

'I know what you're about to say, Erestor.' The blond elf interpreted. 'And I understand it. But as I said, I was shocked. I thought that you would understand how Estel and Legolas felt. I know you do and I want to trust you again, Erestor. I truly want that…'

'Then allow me to prove to you that I'm worthy of your love.' Erestor requested softly.

Glorfindel just nodded, allowing himself to be pulled by his lover towards their bed.

---- ---- ---- ----

A loud explosion was heard all over Rivendell, making Estel jumped from his bed. The young man sprang to his feet and ran towards the balcony. His eyes widened in horror at the sight that met his eyes as he looked down.

'My Gods!' he whispered in shock, still unable to believe what he saw.

Another whistle was heard in the air. Estel looked up only to see a huge gray stone falling towards Rivendell. Feared screams filled the air as the elves ran in every direction, trying to escape the death coming towards them from the sky.

Fear mixed with anger filled Estel's soul as he watched his heaven being destroyed during the night. Suddenly, different noises filled the air. Noises that screamed of war and destruction…and death!

Estel felt his body jerks violently as he recognized those screams. /NO/ his mind screamed. /Not here too! Not Rivendell/

Running inside again, Estel took his sword and left the room with a determined expression on his face.

---- ---- ---- ----

One week later…

Musical laughs filled the air as the group of hooded elves passed through the forest. Legolas smiled happily to himself as the smell of the fresh air coming from the forest of Mirkwood caressed his nose. It was only a matter of hours then they would reach the borders…in few hours, he'll be in the forest he grew up in and in few days, he'll be in his Ada's loving arms…

Suddenly, Legolas felt as if his head become light. He held the reins of his horse tightly to stabilize himself. Feeling her rider's sudden discomfort, the white mare stopped abruptly.

"Lasgalan? What's wrong?" Rymir asked in concern as the rest of the group halted.

"Nothing serious." Legolas said softly, shaking his head. "I'm a little tired, I suppose. Mîr must have felt it, that's why she stopped."

Rymir narrowed his eyes, studying the younger elf carefully. It wasn't the first time that Legolas seemed to be tired during the past weeks. The usual energetic young elf had been showing signs of fatigue after a short period of riding. His eating habits had changed dramatically during the journey. He can't even bear the smell of the stew that they cook and in the same time showed a huge interest in eating wild berries and mushrooms. Not that he didn't eat them before, but he doesn't eat anything else now!

'Let's stop then.' Rymir ordered, using the elven tongue for the first time since they left Rivendell. "Prepare a quick camp."

"Rymir, there is no need." Legolas argued. "I'm all right; I can tolerate riding for a few more hours."

"No," Rymir said, shaking his head as he dismounted. "You looked very tired, little one. You're paler than usual and look like you would benefit from a short nap. We are very close to home, thus, there is no need to hurry. The border guards would even be able to notice our presence…we'll rest for two hours or so then we'll proceed."

Sighing, Legolas dismounted his mare and went under a tree. The tree called for him, offering its branches for him to sleep on. Smiling, Legolas nodded his thanks and climbed to a near branch where he soon fell asleep.

Rymir shook his head as he watched Legolas sleeping almost immediately after laying down on the branch. The young elf was too stubborn for his own good!

But then, considering Legolas' parentage and who his personal bodyguard and mentor is, his stubbornness shouldn't be a surprise to Rymir at all!

Rymir sighed and sat under a nearby tree, thinking of Legolas' weird changes. There must be something to explain them! Being in love was one matter, but Legolas' weird behaviors were another! There must be another explanation.

The time passed slowly on Rymir while he tried to figure out what ales his prince; suddenly an elf approached him.

"Sir," the elf said in low voice. "The guards sense the presence of an intruder."

"What?"

"There is something or rather someone following us…" the elf said carefully. "Everyone in the camp can sense it."

Rymir frowned deeply, concentrating his senses on his surroundings. He could feel some eyes prying on them as well, plus a foul odor filled the air.

"Be on guard," Rymir said quietly. "Send two of the soldiers to explore the surroundings. Find out who is following us."

With a nod, the elf left quickly to carry out his captain's orders.

Rymir stood up, eyeing Legolas carefully. He wondered if he should wake up the young elf and alarm him, but then he dismissed the thought. Legolas would be safer on the tree in case something happened.

Suddenly something did happen.

A blow from behind came out of a sudden accompanied with a horrible howl. Luckily, Rymir's sense had warmed him about the coming danger and he managed to block it with his sword by a swift turn. He, then, withdrew his sword and swiftly plugged it into the Orc's heart.

Loud howls filled the air as the rest of the orcs attacked the small camp. The elves quickly rose to their feet and fought back, all while keeping their eyes on the tree where their prince slept.

Legolas' sleep was disturbed by the loud sounds of battle. His eyes widened in horror as he saw his companions fighting the group of orcs mercilessly. His eyes gazed around, searching for his horse. The horses weren't around the camp since the elves hadn't tied them to the trees, allowing them to roam around freely.

Legolas felt scared as he saw the orcs continue to increase despite their losses at the hands of his fellows. He couldn't climb down to aid his friends, since his weapons were on his horse. He could only watch the battle from above with a heavy heart.

Another wave of dizziness hit him and he held the tree trunk with all his strength. Suddenly, he felt a searing burn on his right arm. He looked down and saw an Orc's arrow embedded in his flesh. Quickly, he took off the arrow, causing him to scream in pain.

Rymir looked up and to his great horror; he saw blood running down Legolas' right arm, staining the elf's light-green tunic. Legolas' face was paler than Rymir could ever remember. The captain quickly fought his way back to Legolas tree, calling the rest of his group for backup. He arrived just in time as Legolas lost his balance and fell off the tree.

The captain carried the unconscious elf and laid him under the tree as the rest of the elves formed a protective circle around them against the orcs.

Suddenly, a stream of arrows came from the trees sending the Orcs to their doom. The hideous beasts screamed and ran in every direction, afraid of their unseen enemy. Soon, the majority of them were killed and the rest fled away.

The elves were joyful to see Mirkwood borders' guardians emerged from between the trees. They made way as the leader of the guardians walked towards them.

'Legolas!' the elf gasped in fear.

Rymir looked up upon hearing the anxious whisper. He was happy to see Haldir standing in front of him.

'Haldir!' he greeted the silver-haired elf.

'Is his injury serious?' Haldir asked as he knelt beside the laying elf.

'No.' Rymir said as he bandaged the wound. 'It's not serious. There is no sign of poison. It will heal by tomorrow. I think he's only shocked.'

Haldir sighed in relief. 'That's good. We better move from here though. It's not wise to stay here after being attacked. The Orcs might come back.'

Rymir nodded and carried Legolas gently.

'How did you find us?' he asked as he walked by Haldir's side.

'We spotted your horses.' Haldir replied. 'We came to greet you only to hear the sounds of battle.'

'I'm glad that you came.' Rymir said. 'They would have defeated us if you didn't.'

Haldir just smiled slightly in reply, heading to the guardians' camp.

When Legolas opened his eyes that night, he was met with the sight of Haldir sitting next to him.

'Haldir!' he exclaimed, throwing himself into the Lothlórien's elf. 'I missed you so much.'

'I missed you too, Legolas.' Haldir whispered softly into the younger elf's ears. 'I missed you too.'

'What are you doing here?' Legolas asked, pulling away. 'Why aren't you at court with Ada?'

'He just couldn't bear to stay when you weren't there, your highness.' A cheerful voice said.

Legolas looked up at the newcomer and smiled warmly.

'Dinendal!' he exclaimed. 'You're here too!'

The blond elf smiled back, nodding his head. 'I can't leave my lover to have all the fun himself, can I?' he said teasingly as he sat next to Haldir. 'Besides, here reminds me of the days in Lothlórien when we used to guard the borders as well.'

Legolas laughed sweetly. 'No, seriously. Why aren't you two at court?'

'It's just that the palace isn't the same without you in it, Legolas.' Haldir said. 'I thought that I could occupy myself with guardian's duties once more until your return.'

'Of course, that made me extremely jealous of you, Legolas.' Dinendal said. 'Not even I managed to make Haldir stop thinking of you.'

Legolas laughed as a blush rose to his face.

'So how was your first trip to Rivendell?' Dinendal asked.

'Wonderful!' Legolas said, beaming cheerfully. 'I have never been so happy before.'

'I see,' Haldir said. 'Is that why you stayed there for almost a year? I'm very hurt, Legolas.'

Legolas giggled sweetly. 'At least, I haven't got anyone to follow me around like my shadow. I was free as a bird.'

'Bad news, bird, you've just returned to your cage.' the three laughed in amusement.

A yawn suddenly escaped from Legolas. Haldir smiled softly. Some things would never change.

'You better have some sleep, Legolas.' He said as he stood up with Dinendal. 'Tomorrow we will head to the palace.'

Wishing his friends a good night, Legolas rolled to the other side in his bedroll and retuned back to dreamland.

---- ---- ---- ----

One week later…

The guards of the Palace watched in amusement and joy as someone with golden hair and green clothes shot through the long corridor that lead to the throne hall.

There was only one person, they knew, who is allowed to run through the corridors of the palace, not caring about any etiquette or protocol…

The guards shook their heads in amusement as they saw Haldir, Dinendal and Rymir, followed by the escort that was sent to Rivendell, trying to cope with their eager prince's speed while trying to maintain protocol at the same time.

---- ---- ---- ----

King Thranduil nodded in satisfaction as he studied the wooden model of a village that he was about to have rebuilt.

'Nice work, Saelbeth.' The Elven king said. 'When could the workers start?'

'At your order, your majesty.' Saelbeth said. 'Everything is ready to start rebuilding the village again.'

'Good. Then let the wo-' Thranduil couldn't complete his sentence as the door of the hall sprang open with ultimate force that made the wooden model crash down.

' ADA!' an excited yell was heard, making Thranduil's heart jump from his chest. Swirling around, Thranduil found his arms filled with the slender body of his son.

'Legolas!' the King exclaimed in joy, hugging his beloved son tightly to his heart. 'I'm so glad that you are finally home…'

'I'm glad to be home again, Ada.' Legolas said, burying himself in his father's warm embrace. 'I missed you.'

'I missed you too, ion nîn.' Thranduil said, pulling away. 'Let me look at you,' the king gently lifted Legolas' chin upwards and stared into his green eyes. 'There is something different in you, Legolas.' The king said slowly, studying his son's features.

'Different, Ada?' Legolas asked in confusion.

'Never mind me, Greenleaf.' Thranduil said with a smile. 'It's probably because I haven't seen you in a long time.' He slapped Legolas' cheek playfully. 'You ungrateful elf! One year away from me without any word from you! One would think that you were enjoying your time away from your old Ada.'

Legolas giggled delightfully. 'Enjoying my time, certainly…but not away from you, Ada. You know that you're always in my heart and mind.' He beamed sweetly at his father.

'You little sprite!' Thranduil chuckled in amusement. 'Always knowing how to work your way out with witty answers,' his smile faltered and was replaced with a sadden look. 'Like your Naneth.'

Legolas gave his father a small smile and hugged him again. Thranduil sighed, returning the hug.

Saelbeth shifted in his place, not knowing what to do. He was torn between reminding the father and son of his presence and ruining the tender moment between the two or keeping silent and spying on a private moment between his king and prince.

Settling on the former choice, Saelbeth cleared his throat softly, gaining the attention from the two other elves.

'SAELBETH!' Legolas exclaimed delightfully. 'How are you? It's nice to see to you again!' the young elf released himself from his father's embrace and ran to the other elf, hugging him tightly. 'How is your wife? How is your new baby? What's the gender of the baby? Does it resemble you or lady Calyniel?'

Thranduil laughed amusedly at Legolas' excited non-stop questions…some things wouldn't change at all.

'It's nice to see you again, your highness.' Saelbeth finally got the chance to answer. 'I'm fine and so are my wife and my baby. The Valar have blessed us with a beautiful daughter. We've named her Nethwen (Young Maiden).'

'My best wishes for her, Saelbeth.' Legolas said, smiling sweetly. 'I can't wait to see her and lady Calyniel!'

'Of course, your highness.' Saelbeth replied. 'You can meet them at supper!'

'But before that, Legolas,' Thranduil said. 'You should go and have a bath and some rest. You need it.'

'Yes, Ada.' Legolas said and then looked at Saelbeth. 'I'm looking forward to meeting your wife and daughter at supper. Now, if you will excuse me.' He bowed slightly to his father and walked towards the door.

'Legolas!' Thranduil called as Legolas' hand was about to turn the knob of the door.

'Yes, Ada?' Legolas looked behind.

'Where is Rymir?'

'I think he was trying to keep up with me, along with Haldir and Dinendal.' Legolas said with a mischievous grin.

Saelbeth tried hard to suppress his laughter while Thranduil shook his head as he tried to scowl but failing miserably.

'Call him in.' the king said.

'Yes, Ada.' With that, Legolas left the room.

Thranduil stared at the closed the door for a moment, before whispering softly. 'I wonder who it would be?' he asked no one in particular.

'Your majesty? Who is who?' Saelbeth inquired.

Thranduil smirked at his adviser. 'One day, when your daughter is grown up, you would notice this. You would notice when your child gives away her heart.'

Saelbeth stared at his king in surprise. 'But Legolas-'

'Has grown up, Saelbeth.' King Thranduil said almost bitterly. 'I've been denying this fact for a long time, but when I saw Legolas today, I couldn't deny it anymore. My little Greenleaf has grown up. Now, I want to know to whom I have lost my son.'

'You would never lose him, sire.' Saelbeth said softly. 'You are his Adar. And falling in love with someone doesn't change his affections for you.'

'Yes, I know.' Thranduil said. 'But the selfish part of me still sees it as a loss. I just wish to know to whom.'

Saelbeth just nodded his head in understanding. Moments later, Rymir emerged into the room.

---- ---- ---- ----

Legolas yawned tiredly as he snuggled deeper into his bed. Yet, he was unable to sleep or even think of it.

He was too happy and excited to be home at last…to be surrounded with his father's and his friends' love once more.

Oh! How much he wished that his beloved were with him right now, so his joy and happiness would be complete!

Thinking of Estel, Legolas sighed. He hadn't thought of a way to talk about him to his father yet. Legolas wondered, though, if his father suspected something. During dinner, his father kept asking him about his time in Rivendell and if he had made some _special friends_.

Legolas shook his head. His father couldn't possibly suspect something like that at all, could he?

Instinctively, his hand reached for his mother's pendant. Not feeling it under his shirt, Legolas jumped to a sitting position with a startle. His heartbeat raced in his chest.

Of course!

He had given his pendant to Estel as a token of his love and promise to come back.

Legolas wondered if his Ada, Haldir, or anyone had noticed the absent pendent. Probably not, or they would have asked about it.

Well, he ought to tell his father before the king finds out about the pendent and demands an explanation. But how to inform his father?

Legolas lied back with a sigh. This wouldn't be easy…wouldn't be easy at all. He must think of a way to tell his father the truth soon.

Soft knocks on the door brought Legolas back to the real world. He wondered who would be visiting him at this hour of the night.

'Come in,' he said, getting out his bed.

The door of the bedroom opened revealing Haldir.

'Good evening, Legolas.' The Lothlórien elf said with a smirk. 'I see that you haven't slept yet.'

'Nor you.' Legolas replied, sitting on the edge of the bed. 'And to what do I own the honor of your visit?' he asked teasingly. 'Aren't you supposed to be with your lover right now? Poor Dinendal. He's probably roaming the palace now, searching for his missing love.'

'I can see that the twins had managed to influence you.' Haldir said shaking his head as he joined Legolas on his bed. 'I feared that something like that would happen. That's why I didn't want you to go to Imladris alone.'

'Thank the Valar that you didn't.' Legolas said. 'If you did come with me, I wouldn't have a chance to even breathe.'

'Is that so!' Haldir exclaimed. 'Then I won't let you breathe now.' with that, he attacked Legolas, tickling him hard.

Legolas laughed loudly as he struggled to escape Haldir's firm grip. In his struggle to get free, the three buttons of Legolas' shirt opened revealing his neckline.

'Legolas!' Haldir exclaimed in surprise as he noticed the absence of Legolas' pendant. 'Where is your pendant?'

Legolas lowered his gaze as he sat up again. His hands unconsciously played with the sheets as he mumbled something.

'What? I didn't hear you.' Haldir said frowning.

'I have given it away.' Legolas replied in a voice just above whisper.

'Given it away?' Haldir exclaimed. 'To whom? And why? Legolas, what would your Adar say if he knew that you've given your Naneth's pendant away?'

Legolas mumbled another thing, his eyes still refusing to meet Haldir and an odd rosy-red color was spreading to the tips of his ears.

'Legolas,' Haldir said impatiently. 'If you are going to repeat everything you say twice then we'll stay here until the tomorrow's afternoon.'

'I've given it as token of love.' Legolas whispered. 'as a promise that I would return back.'

Haldir blinked several times, his mind registering what Legolas said. To be honest with himself, Haldir hadn't expected such confession.

Legolas is in love!

That was something uncalled for!

The elf would be barely 18 years old in the eyes of mortals yet he believes that he's in love enough to give away his mother's pendant as a token of that love!

Haldir's gaze softened, as he looked more at Legolas. He wasn't the same young elf he was charged to protect 1000 years ago. As much as he hated to admit it, Legolas has grown up and must have his chance in love as well as in life.

Sighing, Haldir gently lifted Legolas' chin with his finger. 'Who is it then?'

Legolas blinked confusedly before understanding Haldir's question. He blushed even more and looked away.

'Come on,' Haldir said, turning Legolas' face around. 'Tell me who is it?'

'Well,' Legolas started. 'He is…he is…' Legolas looked away in shyness.

/He? Interesting/ Haldir snickered at Legolas' behavior before a thought crossed his mind making him frown instead.

'He isn't one of the twins, is he?' he asked firmly.

Legolas looked at him with surprise and shook his head.

'Good.' Haldir said. 'I would have gone to Imladris myself and tore their heads apart with my bare hands if any of them tried to take advantage of you.'

Legolas giggled softly. 'As a matter of fact, Elladan had confessed his love to me.' Haldir scowled at that. 'but, I had already confessed my love to another, by that time.' Legolas continued. 'so I turned Elladan down.' He said with a little bit of guilt.

'Aren't you going to tell me who the lucky soul is that caught the heart of Mirkwood's golden prince?'

Legolas blushed and lowered his gaze. 'I don't think you know him.' he whispered.

'Then tell me.' Haldir said in amusement. 'And tell me how things evolved between the two of you.'

'Alright,' Legolas took a deep breath before starting his tale……

'HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?' Haldir exclaimed in great shock as Legolas finished his story.

'Shhh… Ada might hear you and come asking what is going on.' Legolas said, looking alertly at the door.

'If he doesn't come, I'll go and tell him myself.' Haldir said, glaring at angrily. 'Honestly, Legolas, what were you thinking! Falling in love with a human!'

'I didn't choose to fall in love with a human.' Legolas said softly with a hurt tone. 'It just happened. Besides, Estel is not like the humans you and Ada had described. He's so gentle and noble and-'

'Human!' Haldir said sharply. 'Have you ever thought about the consequence of your love on your Adar and people? What will happen if they knew that Mirkwood's Crown Prince is in love with a human?' Haldir huffed in anger, folding his arms in front of his chest. 'I'm surprised that lord Elrond had allowed a human in Imladris in the first place. How could he even approve of such thing to happen between the two of you!'

'He didn't.' Legolas said, looking away. 'He didn't approve of our love.' He stood up and walked to the window. 'He wanted us to promise that we would end our youthful love but we couldn't. He threatened me to inform Ada about it. I feared that if Lord Elrond informed Ada, he would come and kill Estel. That's why I stopped seeing Estel for a while.'

'He was right.' Haldir said. 'King Thranduil would have torn that human into pieces with his bare hands.'

'Even if it broke my heart?' Legolas looked at Haldir with sad eyes. 'I love Estel; I love him with my whole being. I don't care if he is a human. Not all humans can be cruel and heartless. Estel indeed is a human but also has elven blood in his veins, that's the reason why Lord Elrond accepted him in Imladris. I knew him for almost a year and I've seen nothing but kindness and gentleness from him.'

'That doesn't change the fact that he is a human. And having elven blood doesn't mean anything either.' Haldir scowled. 'And it won't change your Adar's opinion about the whole matter.'

'You're wrong.' Legolas said stubbornly. 'If Ada knew how much Estel means to me, then he'll agree to give him a chance. I'm sure that once Ada knew Estel as I known him, then he won't disagree on our love.'

'I highly doubt it.' Haldir said with a snort. 'I suggest that you forget about that human, Legolas. And let's thank the Valar that it ended at this level without anything serious happened.'

At this, Legolas lowered his gaze, with a visible blush on his cheeks.

'Something serious **did** happen, didn't it?' Haldir asked, glaring at Legolas' direction.

Legolas nodded his head slowly. 'We slept together.' He said in a voice barely above whisper.

'WHAT?'

'It was only one time.' Legolas said hurriedly.

'One time or not, how could you do that? You are a prince! And with human! How did it happen? You said that Lord Elrond forbidden you from continuing, then how?' Haldir was about to explode from range.

'Yes,' Legolas said, looking back outside the window. 'I spent one month avoiding Estel completely, but then Lord Glorfindel came and took me back to Estel. He said it was wrong to keep us apart if we truly love each other. He also told me that I should tell Ada and stand for my love…and when Rymir and the others came to take me back home, I went to Estel's room with my free will and—and gave myself one chance to experience his love.' Legolas looked at Haldir with teary eyes. 'It was only one time but it meant the whole world to me. And for it, I'll tell Ada about Estel.'

'Not now.' Haldir said firmly. 'If you didn't want your Adar march to Imladris and burn it to the ground, you must wait a little until his nerves are strong enough to take such news.'

'Haldir?' Legolas looked at Haldir questionably. 'Are you—'

'Well, it seems that I have no choice but to support you,' Haldir said in annoyed voice. 'You seem sure of your feelings and that of Estel's. Besides, if that human truly makes you happy, then I suppose I can tolerate him.'

'Haldir, thank you!' Legolas ran and launched himself into Haldir's lap, sending them both down.

'Easy, Greenleaf,' Haldir exclaimed in surprise. 'You're not a small elfling anymore!'

Legolas stuck his tongue out and both laughed in joy.

'Anyhow,' Haldir said when they stopped. 'You must inform your Adar. It's not right to keep such a serious matter a secret from him.'

'I'm afraid of his reaction.' Legolas replied as he sat up. 'He treats me as a child and will never listen to my explanations. He'll most likely attack Imladris just to kill Estel.'

'I suppose I can think of some way to tell him the truth.' Haldir said slowly. Legolas looked at Haldir questionably as the other thought deeply. 'Listen,' Haldir spoke. 'You are the Crown Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas. If you showed your Adar that you have grown up and took up your responsibilities as the Crown Prince, then he'll listen to everything you have to say and probably be convinced to go and meet that human without tearing him apart...'

'You do really think so?'

'Well, it is nearly impossible but there is no other solution. Go and ask him to allow you to attend the court. Dinendal and I will support you.'

'Thank you, Haldir!' again Legolas launched on Haldir, sending them to the bed again.

'On second thought,' Haldir said. 'I think you are still an elfling.'

---- ---- ---- ----

T.B.C.


End file.
